New Divide: Into the Darkness
by Sheik388
Summary: Final part of New Divide. join the team as they start their journey to retrieve the Pendants of Light so they can safely go into the original Hyrule to get the other Triforces to awaken The Forgotten Blade, the Triforce Sword.
1. New Beginings

**Welcome to New Divide: Into the Darkness. If this is your first time reading my stories turn back and read New Divide Year of Shadow first if you have read it welcome back I have a good story for the last installation of the New Divide series. I am very excited about this story being published because I am one step closer to bringing out this series' sequel, No More Sorrow. I hope you enjoy reading as we join the team in their quest to get to the original Hyrule.**

I was running with no sword or shield with something following me. I was in a long and dark hallway. There was a light at the end I didn't know where I was or how I can't summon my sword. All I knew was that I had to get to the light so I could tell what was following me. As I came to the light I saw what was emitting the light. It was a sword. The light was so bright I couldn't tell what the hilt looked like all I saw was the blade. I reached for the sword shielding my eyes from it's light as I grabbed it my body froze.

"What the hell I can't move," I said to myself.

"Poor hero, frozen by the sword of his destiny," said a familiar voice. It was my shadow.

I felt his cold black blade at my neck, "this makes me excited." I felt a warm liquid trick down my neck as a sharp pain exploded.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I felt my neck, it still hurt, but a lot less.

"That was different than the others," I said to myself. Lately I've been having dreams like that. This one had a little twist to it. I have always seen the light, but was never able to catch up to it. Now I know it's a sword, I remembered what my shadow said in the dream _poor hero, frozen by the sword of his destiny. _What did he mean by that? Was that sword the Triforce Sword?

I looked at my clock. It said it was five in the morning (not the earliest I've been up). I went downstairs and turned on the Wii to watch Netflix. Lately I've been getting into this anime called soul eater. I love the series. Link came down at eight thirty.

"So it's finally winter break you think it's time to start the search for the Pendants of Light?" he asked.

"Yeah we do need to start, but where should we start?" I said.

"Maybe we could go to the forest first," Saria suggested as she came down the stairs.

"I hope Saria's there or we might get lost again," I said looking at Link remembering the last time we went to the woods and had to walk through them.

We waited for the others Erin said she didn't want to go because she didn't like the cold like the rest of us. It's winter in New Hyrule also and I hear it gets really cold. I got a couple jackets and some blankets and a tarp in case we had to camp.

"Ready to go?" I said.

"Yes," the other three said.

I played the Minuet of Forest. We disappeared in a blinding green light. We appeared on the snow covered warp stone. It was still snowing here. I was glad I had a really heavy jacket.

I didn't see Kokiri Saria at all.

"Link, I hope you can remember the way to the forest," I said.

"I'll try to," he said.

There was no Forest Moblins or Mad Scrubs in the Sacred Forest Meadow.

We walked Link leading, "I think we go this wa…no that way." I tried to remember the way from the times I came through with (Kokiri) Saria.

"I think it's that way," I said remembering the path. For the rest of the way if I couldn't remember the way Link was able to. We successfully found our way through the maze, and we entered the forest.

"We made it," Saria said.

In the forest there were doors on every house made out of cloth except for Link's. I've wondered what they do for warmth. Link and the others reverted to their other forms. We walked to Saria's house hoping she would be there. She was, but she looked sick.

"Hi Saria I'm guessing you have a cold," Link said.

"Yes," the little girl said.

"Is there anything we could do to help out with your cold?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if there is," she said then coughed.

"I'm sure there is maybe we go talk to the doctor in the Lakeside Observatory?" I asked the others.

"But first before you go may I ask why you're here there's always a reason you come."

"We need to find the Unknown Temple of the forest," Link said.

"Oh okay," she said, "but thanks for offering your help."

"Anything for a good friend of my brother."

"You say like you are his real brother," she said.

"Yeah we found out last summer," Link said.

"That's nice," she said with a smile and coughed again.

"We'll let you rest we'll go get that medicine," I said.

"Thank you," she said.

I played the Serenade of Water to get us to the lake faster. We disappeared in a blue light this time.

The lake was really low and covered in ice. I took a step to get off the warp stone and slipped. I fell on my back.

"Ow that hurt."

"I bet it does," Link said as he got off the warp stone and helped me up.

"It's better than getting a hug from a Goron."

"Yeah it is."

We walked across the icy bridges, which I was nervous about. Those bridges are so high above the ground during the summer there would be water there, but not during the winter. In winter it is solid ground. We finally got off the bridges and got to the Lakeside Observatory. We went inside.

"Hello?" the doctor's voice said.

"Hello we came for a medicine for a cold," I said.

"What race is it for?"

"Kokiri," Link said.

"I'm missing an ingredient for that one."

"What is it we'll get it for you?"

"It's a fish that is really hard to catch I need a Hylian Loach."

"That'll be a challenge," Link said.

"Okay we'll do it," I said.

Thank you," he said. We walked out of the observatory. "So why do you say that'll be a challenge, there's one in the fishing pond," I said.

"No one has been known to catch one, if they did that's would be impressive," Link said.

"Watch me."

I ran to the fishing pond. It wasn't frozen and the room was heated.

"Welcome to the fishing pond young lads," said the guy at the counter.

"Hello," I said.

"Are you here to fish?"

"Yes," Link said.

"Which one of you it's a small pond so I can only let one person fish."

"Ok I'll do it," I said.

"That'll be twenty rupees," he said. I took a red rupee out of my pocket and gave it to him. He then gave me a fishing pole with a lure.

I went over to the pond and looked in.

"So, Link can you see the Hylian Loach?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's in the center at the bottom," he said. I saw a fish that had a long body and resembled a pike. I cast my line at it. I replaced the lure with a hook with a weight and bait on it. I landed right next to it. So now I had to wait. I waited a long time for it to bite.

"Come on you damn fish!" I said getting impatient. Link and others were sitting down and they looked bored. "Dude I told you it'll be a challenge," Link said.

"I remember tha…" I felt a tug on the line and when I looked at the line a saw that the Hylian Loach was nibbling at it. I tugged the line and the hook went into the side of it's mouth, "I have it!" I said. It was stronger than I thought, it almost pulled me in the water.

Link grabbed me helping me pull it in while I tugged n the line and reeled it in. it took a while to bring it in. when I held it the fish made me look small, and I'm about six foot tall. I had problems holding it. The fish was so heavy.

We left with the fish and Link helped me with it, as we took it to the Lakeside Observatory. We went inside the little building setting the fish on a table in front of the doctor.

"My, this is one big Hylian Loach," said the doctor.

"It put up a big fight too, it took Link and I both to reel it in," I said.

"I'll get that medicine mixed up for you right away," then he got right to work making us wait a few minutes. When he got that medicine made he handed it to us in a big bottle. It was orange.

"Thanks," I said.

"I hope that little one gets better," he said.

We left using the ocarina. We remembered the way back through the woods. When we walked into Saria's house she greeted us with a smile, "welcome back," she said and coughed.

"We got your medicine," I said cheerfully. I gave her the medicine and she drank it. Color returned to her face and she got up. Damn that doctor's medicines work fast.

"I can show you the way to the temple now," she said.

"Thanks?" I said still surprised that the medicine worked that quickly.

We left the house and went into the woods and went in a way different to the one to the Sacred Meadow. After a while we reached a giant metal door with a design that had the Kokiri Emerald entwined with branches engraved in the heavy metal door. Saria raised her hands to the sky producing a green light from her fingertips. The Kokiri Emerald on the door lit up as well. The door faded away while the light still glowed brightly until the door completely disappeared I looked down the torch lit staircase.

We said thanks and we started down the stairs, officially starting our journey into the darkness.

**There's the first chapter of Into the Darkness. In the next chapter I will have the biggest reference to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess in New Divide, even bigger than having Morpheel in chapter 15 of ND Year of the Shadow. I'm saying what they are yet that's for you to guess for now. Please review and don't forget about my face book page for sms texts for when I publish a new chapter or story. See you at the next chapter.**


	2. Temple One: The Forest

**Here's the second chapter to ND: Into the Darkness. This one took me a little longer than usual and it is the longest chapter of the New Divide series so far. Like I said in the outro from the last chapter there is a huge reference to Twilight Princess. Even bigger reference than Morpheel in chapter 15 of Year of the Shadow.**

"What the hell are these things?" I said as I stuck my sword into the head of a black creature that looked really familiar, but I never fought one.

"I don't know this is a first for me, too," Link said.

"I never thought these were able to roam in the realm of light," said Shadow Saria.

"You know what these are?" I said as I put my sword through another's chest.

"Yeah you would only see them in the Shadow Realm and inside the darkness of Hyrule, they are called Shadow Beasts." No wonder they looked familiar. They are those things you find in the Twilight Realm on Twilight Princess. Shows how there are more monsters than you usually see in Ocarina of Time.

We killed the last monster. These things don't die like other monsters instead they explode in blue and black shards.

A portal like thing opened at the top of the room it was black with red lines going through it. "Son of a bitch when will this end!" I yelled.

This time these things were bigger than the last ones and these ones had a fabric like stuff hanging off their heads.

"These are different," said Saria.

"These are also Shadow Beasts," Shadow Saria said. I swung my sword at one and killed it while Link killed another. The third one let out a shriek and the ones that we killed came back to life. My eardrums almost busted.

"What the hell?" I said.

"We have to kill them all at once," said Saria. Earlier this winter we found we all can combine our magic to make a really powerful version of Din's Fire. So I decided to start up the spell by starting Din's fire. Saria and Link followed. When Shadow Saria joined in the dome of fire turned purple and it expanded turning the Shadow Beasts into ashes. The portal turned blue and we were sucked in. We found ourselves in a room that had trees and vines, but it didn't look like the Lost Woods or Kokiri Forest. There was black and red Deku Babas and Bulblins around the place.

"Where the fuck are we now?" I said.

"I'm not sure," said Shadow Saria, "but I don't like this."

"This won't end will it?" Link said.

"I hope it does soon," Saria said.

"Let's get to the guardian of the pendant," I said.

"Yeah I wonder what it's like," Link said. We ran forward killing any Bulblin that got in our way until we hit a dead end.

"Damn, a locked door," I said.

"That's not all," Saria said a little shaky. I looked at what she was pointing at and saw three Death Armos with a few Skulltula. Skulltula look freaking awesome, but too bad they try to kill us. The Death Armos are the biggest problem right now. They are fast and they can fly and when you don't have Light Arrows they can be a pain in the ass unless you can use magic with your sword like shooting a light beam (which acts like a light arrow except it doesn't cause as much damage).

A Death Armos almost smashed me while I was off guard good thing Shadow Saria had my back. I had side step to avoid the fangs of a Skulltula. A Skulltula's fangs are scary. I slashed at a Skulltula and it blocked with its rock hard legs.

"I hate Death Armos, "Link said after avoiding being smashed.

I shot a light beam out of my sword and it hit the red gem inside the Death Armos. I had perfect timing too it turned upside down as it tried smashing one of us. Good thing Saria jumped out of the way as it exploded.

I got pushed out of the way by Link as another Death Armos almost smashed me. That's why I say that Death Armos are a pain in the ass. Link shot a light beam out of his sword causing the third to hit its head on the ground. That's one less to worry about.

I killed a Skulltula after finally getting past it's guard. I used a fire beam to kill another. It burned to ashes. I saw the Death Armos try to smash Saria. I ran in and pushed Saria out of the way after I barely got smashed by the thing, also.

I turned and shot a light beam at the Armos as it readied to smash me and I back rolled out of the way. It burned in white flames.

We all were out of breath. A light started to shine in the middle of the room as a key fell out.

"We can finally move on," I said as I grabbed the key and walked to the locked door. I slid the key into the lock and twisted it I heard a click as the lock fell off the door and it opened without me opening it.

"That's new," Link said as we walked in the next room.

"Ok what's next?" I said.

"Maybe we try to find a way to open that portcullis to get to that chest," Link said.

I looked at the chest. I was different than most chests. This looked like it had sharp teeth where it would open and glowing red stones on each side of the chest above the mouth that kinda looked like eyes.

"I have a feeling that we will be ambushed by something," said Saria.

"You're not the only one," Link and I said together.

"Don't we always get ambushed in situations like this," Shadow Saria said. She had a point.

I saw a switch in the trunk of a tree in the middle of the room.

"Link hand me the hookshot I think I've found the switch for the portcullis," Link said.

He handed me the hookshot. I aimed at the branch above the switch and fired as I dropped to the branch I pulled the switch. Nothing happened. Then, the ground shook and I fell off the tree. The branch was really high up. "Brandon!" said the others. I aimed at the tree again and fired. It lodged into the trunk and I was pulled back up the tree again. _Saved by the hookshot again_, I thought remembering the graveyard during the summer. I looked down the tree and saw weird looking Re-Dead looking things coming out of the ground. They had blood dripping down their bodies. They also had large swords twice the size of a Dark Nut's sword that they could hold with one hand.

"What the hell," I said to myself.

They had great strength too. One attacked Link (thank the goddesses that he had quick reflexes) and the sword smashed the ground making a huge crack in the ground. I had to help them down there.

I used the hook shot on the trees in the room to help me get down easier with the last shot I hit one of the enemies bringing me to it while I held the Master Sword in front of me. When I reached the ground I impaled the monster with my sword. I took the sword out of it to dodge another's attack. Link killed that one. There was still three left.

I helped Saria with one. She swung her sword at it. Damn they're quick for things that use a heavy sword. I used the hook shot to give me an advantage. I quickly aimed at the tree behind the one Saria and I was fighting and I was flung at it. I slashed at the thing while I passed it. It dodged my attack. I ran to Saria and pulled my ocarina out I grabbed her while I started to play the composers' song. Time slowed down for the both of us, and we had the edge. I felt myself wear out as time passed. We both ran at the enemies killing them quickly. And I deactivated the song.

"What were those?" I said.

"I've never seen those before," said Shadow Saria.

I heard metal scraping against something and I noticed the portcullis wasn't blocking the way anymore. We walked to the chest. I opened it and found key at the bottom. This key looked like the chest except it had horns.

"I'm guessing this key is the one that will get us to the guardian," I said.

"Yeah I think so," said Link.

"There's something behind those vines," said Saria pointing at the vine-covered wall behind the chest. I saw what she meant. There was a light coming from the wall. I cut the vines revealing a big room with a big scary looking door. It looked like a big smiling creature with a key hole in it's pointy sharp looking teeth.

"I hope no Kokiri has come in here, it would give them nightmares," said Shadow Saria.

"Not counting the monsters in this place?" Saria said.

"Well yeah, but those things would make them worse," I said.

I walked towards the door but then a force around the door blew me back. I was blown across the room. I got up still in pain.

"Come on! Again with the attacks!" I yelled.

"We kinda were going pull off an attack ourselves," said Link.

Something jumped down from the ceiling. It was a human with a huge black with faded emerald green sword with white fabric on covering a quarter of the blade and there was a golden pendant with the shape of the triforce attached to the pommel by a small chain. He wore a tunic that had it's sleeves torn off and a silver bracelet on his right arm.

"You shall not pass I am the guardian of the pendant of light in this temple," said the man as he turned around. His left eye was covered with his chin length black hair. We expected the guardian to be behind that door.

"I am the Hero of Light and I need that pendant to help me get the other two triforces to awaken the triforce sword," I said.

"You? The Hero of Light? How pathetic," he said, "I expected someone stronger not a wimp like you. I'm surprised you can hold that big sword in your hand."

"You think he's weak," Link said. He stepped forward ready to back me up, but then a clear green wall rose out of the ground stopping him.

"You stay out of this, this is his fight," said the man.

I readied my sword for a fight. He also readied his sword. He ran at me and swung his sword at me. When I blocked it I found he was stronger than I thought as I was knocked off balance. He swung again. I let myself fall to dodge it, and stood up again. He came at me again. He was trying to keep me from attacking. I pulled one of my obsidian swords off my back and counter attacked. He ducked my sword pulling off a counter attack of his own I blocked with my obsidian sword not before I position myself for his strength. While his sword was above me I attacked below. He jumped back and ran at me again. Using a little bit of magic jumped over his head and slashed at his back. He tried jumping out of the way, but he was too late. I made just a scratch on his back.

"Ugghh you're more skilled than I thought," he said.

The black blade of my obsidian sword answered him. He did a black flip over my head and wounded my right shoulder. I screamed in pain as blood went down my arm.

"Brandon!" yelled Saria.

"I'm okay," I said holding my arm. I ran at the guy he side stepped out of the way and kicked my right arm. More pain exploded in my arm. I fell to the ground. He jumped into the air to pull off a final strike. I rolled out of the way as his sword dug deep into the ground. I took the opportunity to pull out my ocarina and play the composers' song. Time slowed down and my bleeding almost stopped. His sword was out of the ground. I ran at him. His expression changed from content to surprise as my sword went through him.

I deactivated the song. Things tend to go quicker when I play that song.

He lied on the ground in a puddle of blood. The magic keeping the others away faded. The others ran to me Link took a red potion out of his pack on his tunic and gave it to me. After I drank it the wound sealed up (it took longer than usual since it was a deep wound). My shoulder was covered in blood and I felt a little lightheaded.

"Are you okay," said Saria and Shadow Saria.

"Yeah, I just hurt like hell," I said. I looked at the door and took the key out of my pocket and put it into the keyhole I twisted it the mouth design on the door opened like a jaw, and I walked through. The others stayed behind. Inside I saw I stone tablet with something written on it, it said: _Play the song to light the way._ And below it had a score. Link had taught me how to play a score.

I played the song like it said, a light appeared above the tablet. It took shape of a necklace I reached for it and grabbed it.

It stopped glowing. I was an amber crystal with the wings part of the royal crest sprouting from it. I felt the power it had. I put it on and I heard a voice in my head say:_ good work hero._

_Rauru?_ I replied.

_Yes Brandon, I want you to remember that song you just played for it will be important for your quest and you will not see it on the other tablets,_ his voice echoed through my head.

I looked at the score again reading it until I memorized it.

_Good, now keep it in your mind, it will come to be useful. Good luck hero,_ he said.

I walked out to the others.

"Is that the pendant?" Link asked.

"Yeah, one down, two to go," I said.

"So let's get out of here," Link said.

I played the Minuet of the Forest putting the maze of the lost woods into mind. We walked through the woods making it to the Kokiri Forest.

We stayed in the forest to rest. Tomorrow we would go out to Hyrule Field.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I don't much to say here so see ya.**


	3. Rena and Jake

I'm back with another chapter of Into the Darkness. This chapter the team is heading to Death Mountain, but makes a detour. Read on to see what happens.

I woke up inside Link's tree house. We all slept on the floor. Today we would head to Death Mountain. Since we all agreed that Princess Ruto complaining about how Link never visits the whole way to the temple is more torture than one painful Goron hug.

We were crossing the bridge just outside Kakariko Village when, we heard someone shouting, "Help!"

I summoned my sword on instinct and looked back. I saw a girl wearing a tunic and a hat that she had her hair tucked in, running away from a huge pack of Bulblins. There was too many for one person to fight. As she was running she tripped over a rock. And the Bulblins surrounded her.

"I think we should help her," I said.

"Yeah," Link agreed.

The four of us ran in to help her. We took them out easily in three minutes.

"Are you okay?" Saria asked the girl.

"Yeah thanks," she said. I saw her eye color as I helped her up, they were bright red. And I saw the pure white hair sticking out of her hat. She is a sheikah, but I decided not to tell her that I knew.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm Brandon and this is my brother Link and she's my sister Saria, and that's her shadow," I introduced us to her.

"I'm Rena," she said.

"So, why were they chasing you, Rena?" Link asked.

"My older brother and I stumbled into one of their camps, while coming back to the village from Lake Hylia."

"That usually tends to piss them off," I said, "where's your brother?"

"They took him," she said she looked really sad.

"We'll get him for you," Link and I said.

"Thanks, I'll come with you," she said.

"No you're not you look like you need some rest," I said.

"Yeah, don't worry about your brother we'll get him out of there safely," said Saria.

Rena nodded and continued towards the village. While we started walking towards Lake Hylia since that's where they were coming from. After ten minutes of walking we found the Bulblin Camp.

"Damn she's got very good stamina," said Link.

"Not surprising from a sheikah," I said remembering that sheikah are also well known for sprinting long distances without stopping.

"What? How do you know that she's a sheikah," Saria said.

"I saw her bright red eyes and white hair."

"I saw it, too. I thought you would've noticed," said Shadow Saria.

"I remember when I took out a whole Bulblin Camp before," I said.

"When was that?" said Link.

"When you guys lost your memory last summer," Saria and Link don't remember any events during the time I had to get them back and recover their memory, "well actually I took out the leader and the commanders tent and then the camp went into chaos after I left."

We sneaked closer to the camp. We were hoping to pull a hit and run. We ran in quietly our swords in hand just in case we had to silence a few Bulblins.

"Okay we're going to split up from here. I'll go north," I said.

"I'll take east," Link said.

"West," Saria said.

"Fine then I'll take south," said Shadow Saria.

We took our different directions. As I walked further north I had to stop some Bulblins from sounding an alarm. I found a tent with cages so I checked it first. I looked inside the cages, but found nothing. As I headed out the door, I heard a familiar voice, "hello, anybody here."

I jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is that you, Brandon?" that confirmed that it was who I thought it was.

"Navi? You got captured again?"

"Actually this would be the second time this week," she said.

I face palmed, "and today's Monday."

I found a really small cage and saw her inside, "come on, I need to find the prisoner tent."

"Follow me, no matter the group they never change the layout of the camps," Navi said.

As I followed her to the tent I saw Saria. She was still searching for the tent. She saw me as passed by and ran to me, "who's the fairy?" she asked.

"That's Navi an old friend of Link's, I found her in a cage in a tent. Navi, this is Saria, Link's and my sister," I said.

"You're Link's brother?" said Navi.

"We found out before we left Hyrule last summer," said Saria.

"Saria Navi will take us to the spot where they are holding Rena's brother, then after that we'll find Link and Shadow Saria and get out of here," I said.

"Link's here?" Navi said.

"Quiet, and yes," I said.

"Sorry."

We left our spot, and followed Navi to the tent. When, we got to the tent it was full of Bulblins.

"It's going to be a challenge to escape without being spotted," I whispered.

"You can use that trick you did last time," Navi suggested.

"Yeah I could except they'll be able to sound the alarm before I finish the song."

"Let's knock the tent down to cause confusion," Saria said.

"That could work, okay it looks like there's eight ropes holding it up, two on each of the four corners if we take out four ropes on one side the tent then it should fall. I'll that corner and you take this corner. I'll give the signal to cut the ropes," I said.

"Good idea," Saria said.

I ran to the other side and gave the signal. We raised our swords and cut the ropes and the tension of the ropes on the other side pulled the tent on to it's side. I entered the tent holding the fabric over my head with my left hand and the Master Sword in my right hand. Some Bulblins tried to attack me, but failed miserably at it. I found the cages and sure enough I found a white haired boy unconscious in the cage. I used magic to break the lock and opened the cage. He moaned as I took his arm and put it around me to get him out I stuck my sword through the fabric of the tent and found Saria and Navi outside waiting for me.

"Is he okay?" asked Saria.

"Yeah just knocked out he has a bump on his head and a cut on the back of his leg," I said.

"That's good," Navi said.

The boy jumped up, "Rena! Where's Rena!"

"Quiet, you don't want the camp to know were here," I told him, "and by the way your sister is safe in Kakariko Village."

"She's worried about you," Saria said.

"Can you walk?" I asked him. He let go of me and tried walking, but with a limp.

"Yeah I can," he said before falling after leaning on his injured leg for too long.

"No you can't, we'll help you." I couldn't give him any potion because Link has all the potions at the time.

Saria took one side and took the other.

"Now let's find Link and Shadow Saria."

"The Hero of Time?" said the boy.

"Yes, and I'm his brother The Hero of Light, but I'm still working towards my destiny," I said.

"But you're Human not Hylian," he said.

"Now's not the time to explain."

We searched for Link until we heard a horn sound off. We started running. The boy couldn't keep up so we kinda dragged him across the grass. Shadow Saria ran into us, (literally) she was running, too and Link wasn't far behind with a group of Bulblins chasing them. I summoned my sword.

"So you two found hi…Navi? What are you doing here," Link said, but then had a huge smile on his face.

"Save the reunion for later right now we have trouble," Saria said.

Some came in from behind us and from the sides.

"We're surrounded by Bulblins," Navi said.

"Captain obvious strikes again," Link said. I never knew I wasn't the only one who called her that.

"You're mean," she said, "that's what he said the first time he saved me."

"We think alike don't we, Link?" I said.

"Yeah we do," he said.

"Now, let's focus on the Bulblins," Saria said. A Bulblin swung it's machete like sword at me. I immediately took a obsidian sword off my back and blocked the high attack and swung the Master Sword at it's stomach. We formed a circle around the kid. We fought as hard as we could, but the Bulblins kept coming.

"Damn there's too many," I said, "I'm going to create a diversion so you guys can get out of here. Wait for me in the east." The others nodded. I took out my ocarina and played the composers song to get past the Bulblins. I ran until I got to the biggest tent of the camp.

"If I burn down this tent I should cause a panic," I said to myself. I deactivated my song. Link has been teaching me the magic that he knows. I made a flame in the palm of my hand. The flame jumped out of my hand onto the tent. The fire spread quickly through the tent. I heard screams from the Bulblins inside.

In the background I heard the clanging of metal in the distance stop. I hope they got out okay, I thought to myself, but right now I need to get out myself. I saw Bulblins coming my way. I ran west sine that was my only opening at the time. As I exited the camp I dismissed the Master Sword. And I had to run to the opposite side of the camp. As I got to the other side I looked around for the others. I couldn't see them out there.

"Saria! Link!" I called.

"Brandon over here," Saria came into view on top of a hill waving her arms. I sighed with relief and ran to her. When, I got to her I saw the boy standing. His wounds were healed. I'm still amazed by how fast those potions work.

"I'm sorry if I was trouble for you guys, I'm Jake," said the boy.

"Don't worry about it, it's kinda our job," I said.

"Isn't that true," Navi said, "I gotta go the Great Deku Tree must be worried about."

"Just don't go through anymore Bulblin camps," I said.

"I'll try, bye Link."

"Bye," he said as she left, "it was nice seeing her again."

We started walking back to the village. When we got to the steps we saw Rena sitting on the steps waiting for us. She looked up at us and stood up quickly and tackled her brother with a hug. Then, gave us each a hug saying, "thank you."

"If you guys want to rest you can come over to our house, you look tired," said Jake. We were tired so we accepted the offer we needed some rest if we were to go to the Unknown Temple.

"Thanks," we said.

Before they entered the village Jake and Rena hid their hair with hats and then walked into the village. We followed them into the Kakariko Graveyard. Where they walked along the edge of it. When they reached a certain spot Rena turned to us.

"So you two the heroes of light and time?" she asked

"How did you know about the Hero of Light?" I asked surprised, "I thought only sages know about that legend."

"All sheikah know, Impa would tell us kids about the legend of the Forgotten Blade when we are young. The looks on your faces tell me you are the heroes," Jake said, "Have you awakened the Forgotten Blade yet?"

"Nope still working on that, but first we need to collect the Pendants of Light so we can safely get the other two Triforces form the Old Hyrule," I said, "we already have one," I showed them the necklace around my neck.

"Well that's good you have at least one, but come on everybody knows you're coming I told them what happened," Rena said as they opened a set of hidden doors in the stone wall.

As we walked inside we saw a whole other village full of life (more than Kakariko Village). Everybody in the village was a sheikah.

"Wow," we said together it amazed us that this village has stayed unnoticed for years.

"I know, right?" said Rena as if she was reading our thoughts, "this village is protected by magic, so we could be as loud as we want and Kakariko won't hear us even in the graveyard."

"That's awesome," I said.

We were led into a house in the corner of the village. I looked around and noticed the house had nobody in it.

"So, where are your parents?" I asked. I looked at Rena and regretted saying what I said. Her face was full of cheerfulness, but now it was replaced with sadness.

"Sorry, what happened?" I said.

"The darkness took them," she said.

The only person with us that knows what that feels like and can recall it is Saria.

"We believe our dad was taken by the darkness, too," Saria said, "I'm the only one affected by it because Link was raised in Kokiri Forest and Brandon's memory was erased when he was sent here so we're not sure if he was raised with me or not since he was also erased from our memories."

"I see," said Jake, "because of what happened after the darkness I was forced to raise Rena, she was seven when it happened. A ten year old kid raising his little sister that's a tough job."

"We were fourteen when it happened, but when we were transported our bodies went back in time as well, when we got here we were seven year-olds," Saria said.

"I was twelve, but I still found I was a seven year-old, it's confusing on how that happened. This is the first time I heard this part of the story so I was confused, but this conversation put a depressing chill in the air so I decided to stop it, "hey who's up for some cards," I said. I packed a deck of cards in case we got bored. I pulled my deck of cards out of my backpack. I heard that they played card games in Hyrule so I expected Rena and Jake to recognize the cards, and sure enough they did.

"I love playing cards," said Rena with her smile back on her face.

We all picked poker. I won a few games with full houses. We taught them new games and they taught us new games even though they were really complicated. I never won any of those.

The day went on like this and we had fun. It was nice to be around new friends. We stayed the night there.

The next morning we said our good-byes they taught us how to bypass the magic barriers so we could visit when we can.

We headed towards the mountain.

"They're really nice people, finally something to look forward to when ever I go to Hyrule," I said.

"I know," Link said.

We got to Goron City. Darunia was waiting for us.

"Brothers, welcome," he said reaching his arms to the side. I new what was coming. I braced myself for a big squeeze. He hugged Link and I together. The girls stepped back as we fell on the ground in pain.

I recovered quicker than last time. Mainly because the hug was weaker than last time. Must be from it being winter.

"Hey, we come to ask you if you could show us to the Unknown Temple," I said.

"Oh so you're the Hero of Light," he said, "I've been waiting for this day."

He walked towards his and went into the creator. We changed into our Goron Tunic quickly and caught up with him. He led us into a room with a lava fall.

"Here we are, I'll open it up for you." he raised his arms towards the lava fall. The insignia of the Goron's Ruby glowed on the lava causing it to split down the middle revealing a stairway that had a red glow. We crossed the bridge that led to the entrance.

"Thank you," we said to him.

"Please don't get hurt this time." Shadow Saria said.

"I'll try not to," I told her than we headed down the stairway.

This is not the last time we'll see Rena and Jake. These are my favorite non-main OCs for one they're sheikah (sheikah are awesome (the whole reason for my pen name to be sheik388)). I'll see you next time.


	4. Temple Two: The Mountain

**I'm back with chapter four of ND: Into the Darkness. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Damnit these things again?" I yelled as I slashed through a Shadow Beast. There were five of them this time. The fifth screeched to revive its fallen comrades.

"That part really annoys the hell out of me," said Link.

"Well, then let's do something about it," said Shadow Saria.

I got pinned down by one of the damn things, but failed to keep me down as it fell on my sword. I had to push the thing off me with help from one of Shadow Saria's clones.

"These things are starting to piss me off," I said, "die you bastards!"

We each took out the other Shadow Beasts. We were out of breath.

"Oh shit and were not close to being done," I said. The portal above us sucked us in to another area. The area had a lava river flowing slowly through the middle. Good thing the Goron Tunics we had on protected us from the heat. The air smelled of sulfur, the mouth cover on the tunics protected us from that too just like the Zora's Tunic's mouth guard helps us breathe underwater.

I saw a door on the other side that was locked. I looked around for like a chest or something like that, but didn't see anything. So I walked forward hoping I might set something off. A brick gave away underneath my foot. Something was coming out of the lava. Two blobs of lava came out of the lava river. They weren't red chus instead they had a human shape. They grew red skin. They had glowing yellow eyes. I ran up to one with the Master Sword and slashed it. I was sprayed by molten lava.

Thanks to my Goron's Tunic I actually lived through that with very little burning. I backed up. The damn thing didn't die instead the lava coming from the wound hardened and fell off revealing a scar.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Maybe we can use those plants up there," said Shadow Saria, "they have water in them."

I nodded my head and summoned my bow (I've found I can do that since my magic was awakened). I aimed at the bulb directly above the one I slashed and fired. Water fell out of the bulb onto the thing. It hardened and Link got the idea of pulling out his Megaton Hammer and smashing the thing into dust.

"That was very effective," he said. He held his hammer ready for the next one. I dismissed my bow and summoned my hookshot and shot the other bulb. The hookshot picked it off the vine and brought it to my hands. I threw it at the other creature and Link smashed it.

We were expecting a light in the room for the key, but instead a hidden door on the left side of the room opened. We walked through and found a man wearing a bandana on his head covering his hair he had a short sleeve shirt and long pants on. His weapons were elbow blades like the ones that Talim uses in Soul Calibur. They were black with red fading in towards the center of the blade, it had a Royal Crest on the blades that ran down his fore arms. I knew immediately that this guy was the guardian. I thought this guy was farther in the temple.

"My brother from the forest told me you were coming," he said.

"Your brother from the forest? You mean the guardian?" I said.

"Yes, he is still alive you can't kill a guardian. You can only disable them," he said, but right now you're not fighting me."

"Why are you here then?" Link said.

"I'm here to introduce you to my pet," he said.

As if on cue a boulder fell behind him.

"Meet my pet, Scaldera."

The boulder exploded as six legs came out. The boulder had a lot of cracks revealing the lava inside. I could also see an eyeball. The guardian disappeared leaving us with the monster. It opened its mouth and started to inhale Link and I took out our hookshots and aim for a small crevice in the wall behind us. The hookshots pulled us towards the wall. We grabbed the girls as we passed them. I got Saria and Link got Shadow Saria. The thing stopped inhaling and started shooting fireballs at us. Saria pulled me down.

It shot like ten fireballs then stopped. I ran at it jumped and tried to stab its eye through the cracks, but I missed. I slammed against its body and dropped the Master Sword. I had a sharp pain in my right shoulder from hitting the rocky shell. It retracted its legs and rolled at the others. Saria ran towards me to get out of the way and Link and Shadow Saria ran other way, it followed them.

"Brandon, are you okay that looked like it hurt," Saria asked me, concerned.

"Yeah I'll be okay, but we need to worry about them," I said. I was rotating my arm to shake off the pain. Link and Shadow Saria had to roll out of the way every five seconds, but they didn't have to for long. After they rolled out of the way again Scaldera hit a wall with bomb flowers growing on it. The bomb flowers exploded, causing a chunk of its rocky shell to come off.

Saria and I looked at each other, "I think I know what we have to do," I said.

"Yeah," she said. She took her bomb bag out, took a bomb out and lit it. She threw it at the creature. It moved out of the way and rolled at us. I took the bag from her and dropped a bomb and took her hand to get out of the way. Scaldera rolled over the bomb making it explode. A piece of its armor flew off.

"Now you start throwing bombs while it's dazed," I told Saria as I handed her bomb bag back. She did what I said Link and Shadow Saria got the plan and started throwing bombs themselves. By the time I retrieved my sword my arm felt better (at least good enough to hold the heavy sword above my head. The shell of the creature was finally gone. Now, it looked like a ball of lava with legs. I swung my sword to make sure I was able to do so. It didn't hurt too much. I ran at the thing I jumped and stabbed the eye. The whole thing hardened completely. I dropped down as the legs crumbled underneath. We watched as the thing turned to dust. I went and retrieved my sword and I found a key.

"I found the key for the door," I told the others.

"Good now let's get the dungeon key so we can get the pendant," said Link.

We went back to the main room and decided to take a little rest so my arm can heal up for the next room. We took ten minutes then we continued to next room. We saw the chest for the key not guarded by anything.

"Okay that's way too easy, which gives away that is a trap," I said.

"I agree," Link said.

I readied my sword in case we're right. As I got a few steps away from the chest a figure jumped front of me it attacked me, I blocked. It was the guardian.

"You're not getting that key," he said. A red barrier formed in front the others.

"Damnit not again!" Link said.

The guardian swung his other weapon at me. I quickly summoned an obsidian sword and blocked his attack. He attacked again and again and I kept blocking. He was quick I never had the chance to counter. I applied a little swung to a block as I pulled a maneuver to disarm him. I took it with the hand guard and threw it on the other side of the room.

"You're really starting to piss me off," I said.

He tried running for his weapon. A huge mistake. I quickly pulled out my ocarina and played the composers song. Time slowed down and I ran at him. When I came to him I stabbed through his back and deactivated the song. I shouldn't have canceled the song yet. The guardian stood up again still bleeding from the back and chest.

"Nice trick you have there," he said. His bleeding stopped and he ran at with both weapons I readied my magic into my sword when he came to me I stabbed him and executed an explosion to finish him off. I only took a scratch from his weapons when he swung them. He body was gone. I looked at my cuts on my arms. They didn't look bad.

The barrier went down.

"I hate when they do that," complained Link.

"I hate it too," Saria said, "are you okay, Brandon."

"Just minor scratches."

The wall behind us started to glow. When the light disappeared and the door to the pendant showed. I opened the chest for the key and walked to the door. I entered the room the others didn't follow. Inside I saw the stone table. I took out my ocarina and played the Song of Light by memory. A light appeared above the table. I got the song right. I reached for the light and took out the pendant. I walked out of the room back to the others and handed the pendant to Saria.

"Thanks," she said.

"One more to go," Link said.

"And that's at Lake Hylia," said Shadow Saria.

I played the Prelude of Light to take us to the Temple of Time. When we got there we decided to find a place to stay for the night since it's getting late. As we left the town we heard two voices behind us, "hey guys."

We looked behind and saw Rena and Jake. I was glad to see them again.

"Hey what's up," we said.

"Where are you guys going?" Rena asked.

"We were going find a place to relax we had a long day," I said finally noticing that it was night.

"We can tell," said Jake. I was so tired didn't realize fighting the Shadow Beasts at the beginning of the temple would take so long.

"Why don't you rest at our place?" Rena asked.

"Thanks again," we said.

We followed them to the village they opened the hidden door to the village and walked in. When we got inside we immediately lied down and fell asleep.

**Sorry I took so long to update, I blame it on my really old computer (it wiped out my flash drive for the sixth time while writing this chapter last week). But the good news us I have a new Android smart phone that has an app that I can use to write chapters with (Google Docs). So taking this long with chapter shouldn't happen again. Well that's it for now. See ya.**


	5. The Shadows Get Involved

**Hello, this is a really short chapter but, I will try to make up for it in the next chapter. Enjoy**

I was running down a long hallway towards a light, _not again_, I thought. There was a shadow climbing across the walls it came to my right side and jumped out of the wall knocking me to the ground. I tried to summon my sword and it wouldn't work, but it worked for my shadow. He laughed as he raised his sword. As his sword came down upon me I finally got my sword out I blocked the attack and got up. Then, I realized it wasn't the Master Sword. It still radiated a powerful energy. My surroundings faded after I saw the golden metal in the blade.

"Good morning Brandon," said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw Saria and Rena above me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost noon," Saria said.

"Damn, I must've been really tired," I said.

"You all were really tired last night," said Rena.

I heard someone yelling outside the house, "another one is here, but I wasn't focusing on that. I was thinking about that dream I had. I summoned my sword and stared at it. I still had the master sword, _was that...?_ I interrupted my thoughts when I noticed I was alone. I thought about that voice outside and wondered about what they meant "another one is here."

I ran outside to check. I saw people crowded around a young girl who was passed out. I found the others.

I asked Rena, "What's going on?"

"She finally came from the darkness," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just like we appeared as a different age to this dimension people are still coming to this dimension from that day," Jake said.

I guess that makes sense considering I came here as an infant while Saria and Link came as seven-year-olds when Saria was fourteen and Link was twelve when the darkness happened.

Later that day we left the village for Lake Hylia.

When we were half way there we were ambushed.

Two figures appeared in front of us, "We've heard of what you are doing and we're here to stop it," said Shadow Link.

Both my shadow and Link's shadow blocked our way. "How will you stop us when we've kicked your asses before and most likely going to kick it again," Link said.

"That's easy we've brought friends," my shadow said. I heard growling behind us. I turned around and saw a pack of white wolfos.

This will be harder than what we thought it would be. I summoned my sword and attacked my shadow. He blocked and countered. I summoned an obsidian blade and blocked. He did the same as I did when I attacked. We both had two swords. I heard growling and barking behind as the others took on the wolfos behind me. Link was five feet away fighting his shadow.

My shadow lunged at me. I side stepped and attacked as he passed by. He blocked and attacked with his other sword. I jumped back. He tried to jump forward at me while I haven't landed on the ground yet. I was thrown off balance and fell down. Link already defeated his shadow. My shadow raised his sword ready to kill me. Link saved me. My shadow was reading my movements. This is my second time fighting my own shadow and it's not going well.

The shadow redirected its attention to Link. My shadow jumped at him Link jumped back and I slashed at it. It rolled out of the way just in time. Damn, so close.

Link took the opportunity to attack. His attack was blocked. By the sword in its right hand. It flipped its wrist and disarmed Link and aimed the sword at Link's neck. Link fell to the ground. My shadow took its attention off me. "You wish to die by my blade," said the shadow.

It was a big mistake to take its eyes off me. I thrust my sword through its back.

The fight was over. I looked over at the others. They were having issues with the wolfos. Every time one died two more would take its place.

Right now we were surrounded by white wolfos and I didn't notice until now.

"Damn what do we do now?" I said.

"This is when the ocarina comes into use, "Link said as he pulled out his ocarina of time and played the Serenade of Water. We got out safely to Lake Hylia.

"Whoa!" a voice said in surprise. I looked at who it was and was disappointed. It was Princess Ruto.

"Link! You've come for me!" She yelled and hugged him almost knocking off the edge of the small island. Link pushed her off him, "hey Ruto we're here for a different reason, we came for the unknown temple."

She gave him a look of disappointment, "okay..." she said with a sigh. Sometimes I actually feel sorry for girl. She jumped into the lake we followed after putting on our Zora's Tunics.

As we followed the four of us had a conversation about what just happened, "The Shadows are trying to get involved with our quest," I said.

"They're afraid of us getting the other pieces of the Triforce I think," Link said, "they must know about our attempt to get to the old Hyrule."

"They probably don't want you to get the Triforce Sword," said Saria.

"I agree with her I don't know how much they know about the legend of that sword, but they know what we're doing," said Shadow Saria.

She led us to the south eastern corner of the lake to a dead end. She started to chant something I couldn't you understand. The wall crumbled and a big door with the Zora's Sapphire came into view after the dust cleared. The door glowed blue and disappeared leaving a hallway lighted by crystals on the walls.

"Good luck darling," Ruto said kissing Link on the cheek. After she left we went inside.

The last pendant is almost in our grasp.

**That's it I had a huge writer's block with this chapter it was really short compared to the other chapters I've done. See ya.**


	6. Temple Three: The Bay

**I'm back, to make up for the last chapter, I doubled my usual length for this chapter. I have a different computer and a new flash drive now so now the problems I had before this chapter now won't happen. In this chapter, the temple is way bigger than the others, it also starts from the moment the last one ended. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

When we swam in, the doors behind us closed and the water drained from stairway. We safely landed on our feet on the damp stairs. I took a step forward and slipped on the algae growing on the stairs. I slid down the stairs until I splashed into water at the bottom of the steps.

"Damn that hurt," I was lucky the algae was thick or else that would hurt more.

"Are you okay, Brandon?" I heard the others say.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said. They came down fast without slipping. I saw that they were holding on to a stone rail on the side of the stairs in the dim light from the crystals in the walls. Now I feel embarrassed. I didn't even see that rail. I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye that caught my attention.

"What was that?" I said.

"What was what?" Saria said.

"That shadow on the wall."

"Must've been the water's reflection on the walls," Shadow Saria said, "I don't think it was that." she looked at me with a reassuring smile, she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"So, this where we start swimming," Link said.

"Yeah, I guess so that's the only thing we can do," I said.

We swam into a huge room the size of a hanger. In the room I saw a group of three black fish swimming at us they had huge jaws like a piranha and had the same mark on their foreheads that the Shadow Beasts had. They rushed past us so fast we barely got out of way. I felt a side fin touch me and I got stung. Blood filled the water by the sting.

"Be careful of their fins," I said. I summoned the Master Sword. The lower right corner of the emblem on the sword glowed brightly. In dim light it does that.

With the light of the sword I saw more features of the fish. They had sword like fins, and countless teeth. One swam at me with lots of speed I swam upwards and slashed it as it passed by. I noticed Link in the corner of my eye as he killed a second one. The third made a loud screech as the other two revive and two more came into view. This is going to be annoying.

"Brandon, look out!" I heard Saria yell.

I turned around to see a fish swimming at me. I had enough time to bring my sword up, but not enough to brace for impact. I was sent through the water into a pillar. My whole body hurt. I was hit again from behind. Blood filled the water more as I felt something go through my skin. I slashed at the fish and landed a hit which killed it. One down five to go.

My back was stinging like hell from the water. Saria swam to me. Shadow Saria summoned her clones to help.

"Brandon, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah just a scratch," I said.

"It doesn't look like just a scratch to me."

"I'll be fine we can tend to it later after we kill these fish."

Shadow Saria's clones were all gone (that was quick…damn). I swam to her to help as another turned its attention to her. As it swam towards her I pulled her out of way and slashed at the fish and killed it. Three left.

I started to see black dots swimming around me and I felt light-headed. _Am I losing consciousness?_ I asked myself. I saw Link kill the third fish. Two more to go we had to kill these at the same time. I wanted to end it quickly I sent magic coursing through the Master Sword. The blade started to glow brighter and brighter. The others took this as a sign to get behind me. I kept charging up the sword. Both fish swam at me. My vision grew darker and darker.

With really powerful magic like the spell I'm about use needs a keyword to control it. If you just release it without knowing the keyword it might backfire. Not only will your enemies be killed, (depending on how strong the magic is) you can kill anybody around you. In my case the Master Sword amplifies my magic by tenfold. Meaning with just a little effort I can easily destroy anybody around me with magic like this.

I waited for the word to come to me. I put in all the magic I could and the word came to me. In a trance I murmured the word, "shockwave," a powerful blast of energy exploded out of my sword. I was thrown back by the force. I saw the fish disintegrate and the water drained from the room. We went with the water. The last thing I saw before passing out was us falling through thin clouds towards a huge bay lined with islands far below.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a hut on an island. A fire was burning in the middle of the hut. I sat up in a panic the pain in my back reminded what had happened. Link came inside and said, "Hey, don't get up you'll reopen those wounds." I lied back down.<p>

"Didn't we have a bag of potions before we came here?"

He looked away from me, "uhhh...we lost those in the fall," he said.

"WHAT? Ow...son of a bitch," I said siting up fast, "we've gotta get that back it has our money in it."

"I do have an idea of where it is, but it's not easy to get to," said Saria coming in.

"Where?"

"Wherever Shadow Saria landed. She had it during the fall."

"Do you know any spells that will work?"

"There is one I know that might," Link said.

"Great let's try it," I said.

"Okay, I guess."

He placed his hands on my wound and I flinched. I felt a tingle on my back. After a minute he lifted his hands off my back. My back no longer hurt. Link and I stood up. He stumbled and almost fell backward.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just that spell uses a lot of magic."

I looked outside and saw the vast bay, "whoa…I thought this was supposed to be a temple."

"Yeah, I think we're in a different dimension."

"The pendant has to be somewhere around here."

Link pointed at a small boat docked by the shore, "we could use that to search."

"First, we should look for Shadow Saria," said Saria.

"Which way should we go first?"

"I don't know," I said looking down with a sigh.

"We should go west," said Saria pointing to the west.

"How do you know?" said Link

"I just know," she said simply.

"Ok, we'll try west first," I said jumping into the boat and grabbed one of two paddles that were lying inside. Link and Saria followed. Link and I rowed out into the sea.

_This must be a Tropics region it's so warm, but it's winter_, I thought to myself. We were gaining distance from the island we left from, when a serpent attacked. It arched over the boat.

"What the hell," I said.

Its head rose out of the water and it hissed at us. I dropped the paddle in my hand into the boat and summoned the Master Sword.

Saria grabbed my shoulder and said, "you shouldn't fight yet that spell doesn't work that well."

"We'll handle it," said Link, "you save your strength you will need it later."

"I feel fine," I said stubbornly. I was about to jump in when the both of them grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down.

"We said stay here," Saria hissed. She's scary sometimes.

I gave up and stayed in the boat. I watched them fighting the serpent. Link jumped onto the back of it and stabbed his sword through it. Its head fell on the opposite side of the boat. The boat flipped over and I was thrown by the flip. I landed in a belly flop (IT HURT LIKE HELL).

I quickly put my mouth cover on so I can breathe and held my stomach from the stinging pain. After I recovered from the sting, I had to swim fast to get out of the way of the tail of the serpent slamming down on the water. Then I realized what Saria said about that the spell doesn't work well. I saw a blood trail that starts where I just came from. But don't feel pain from that wound. I swam upwards and grabbed onto a piece of wood that came from the boat. There was no time to relax as the serpent attacked me. I slid back into the water before it bit the piece of wood. Through the water I saw link stab his sword through its mouth. Blood fell into the water.

The serpent turned on Link. I decided to help out. I channeled my magic to my legs and released energy to shoot out of the water. While in the air I summoned the Master Sword on brought it down on the serpent. I cut it clean in half. The water filled with more blood. I landed on some floating piece of wood. I clung to it to keep myself afloat (I wasn't feeling well).

Link and Saria appeared beside me.

"We said we'll handle it," Saria said looking at my back and saw the reopened wound, "you have to feel dizzy by now."

"Yeah, a little," I said, "I just couldn't help it, I couldn't stop the urge."

Saria pushed on the back of my head, "be more careful next time, you could've got yourself killed in the state you're in," I heard concern in her voice.

"We need to get that bag fast, I'm getting tired of this," Link said, "he's too damn stubborn." I didn't notice he was trying that spell again. My back was really numb which is why I couldn't feel the wound reopen.

"He's not the only one who's stubborn, it counts for all of us," Saria said hanging her head down, "it's a hard habit to break."

"Don't worry Link I'll try to make up for it later," I said.

We reached a huge island far from where we were attacked. Saria and I had to carry Link onto the island (he used way too much magic to heal me after it reopened five more times while pushing the plank of wood through the water). It was getting dark so I knew we've spent hours here (I woke up in that hut two hours ago).

I started a fire using some dead leaves and twigs I found on the island and some matches in the water proof pouch on my Zora's Tunic. I took out my mp3 player (from the waterproof pouch) and started to listen to One Step Closer by Linkin Park. Saria sat next to me by the fire.

"I wonder how my Shadow is doing," she said.

"She's probably doing fine," I said not reassured myself. That shadow in the stairwell still bothers me. Even though she told me it's most likely the water's reflection.

"Yeah I think you're right," she didn't look assured either.

"I wonder how long it'll take for us to get to the guardian." I asked myself.

I felt something hit my shoulder. Saria fell asleep on it. It was a really tiring day, swimming to find land to rest. So I leaned my head back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of fish cooking. I raised my head and saw Link cooking some fish over a fire.<p>

"Good morning," Saria said to me with a smile, "how's your back feeling."

"It's sore but it is fine," I said.

"What now, we're stranded on this island," Link said.

"Build a raft?" I suggested.

"Yeah, but what would we do for a sail?"

I sighed and started to think. Then I saw the piece of wood Link lied on when we came to this island on. I picked it up and set it against a tree and sliced it in half with the Master Sword, picked up the pieces and sat down with them and started carving them with my pocket knife to make a handle.

"I guess that covers that," Saria said to Link with a smile.

It took an hour to finish one. I used a spell to strengthen the wood because it was so water logged. It took me two hours to finish the other because my arm was getting tired.

"Finished," I said to myself. Link and Saria went out to search for wood and something to use as thread. I sat back against the tree and thought about what kind of place the guardian's lair might be or what the guardian might be. I started to think of the guardian as a giant squid or something, but I remembered that the other guardians are humans. So now I'm thinking the guardian might be just like them. I hope it is.

I heard a rustling sound in the bushes. I stood up, "Link? Saria? Is that you?" I heard the rustling again I didn't like the way it sounded. I sighed with relief when I found it was a lemur running through the bushes. I turned back around to sit down when I saw something that did not want to see.

"I said I was going to stop you didn't I," I had a sword at my neck by my shadow. I tried backing up but, was stopped by one of his clones with its sword against my back. That's just overkill.

I was swallowed by fear as I felt the cold metal of the blades at my neck and back no where to run. In this condition, one wrong move means certain death. Saria and Link better get here fast or I'm screwed. I couldn't think at all.

I thought of fighting back, but then I imagined the worst scenario. I saw a shadow gliding across the ground. I thought it was backup for him until a spike shot out of it and pierced my shadow. I was stunned for a moment until I shook my head to clear it and summoned the Master Sword. I thrust it backwards and killed the clone behind me.

"What the hell?"My shadow yelled. A human figure with a black shoulder bag rose from the shadow and it was Shadow Saria. I was happy to see her.

"Shadow Saria!" I yelled.

"Brandon, are you okay?" she said. I nodded and raised my sword, but immediately dropped it from the pain in my back growing I looked over my shoulder and found the wound reopened from the clone's sword before I killed it.

"Brandon!" Shadow Saria said concerned for me.

I fell to my knees. My shadow summoned more clones. The clones separated her from getting to me and he walked towards me, "What a perfect time to kill you in your weakened state.

Shadow Saria struggled with the clones. She was out numbered with attacks on all sides. I was getting pissed off. I ignored the pain, picked up the sword and stood up.

"You really don't know when to give up," he said.

"You don't either, asshole," I said as I summoned an obsidian blade to my left hand. I held it ready to defend and I held the Master Sword in my right hand for offense.

He did the same.

I attacked him with a fierce blow from above and pain exploded from my back. I saw Shadow Saria summon her clones and overwhelmed the four that was attacking her. I was relieved she was okay. My shadow attacked me from the left side, my sword was there to block and I countered. He blocked and applied more pressure against my left arm. Shadow Saria took the opportunity to attack him from behind. The sword pierced through his head and he exploded in black smoke. I fell to my knees again. My whole back throbbed.

"Brandon you idiot you should've let me handle it," she said as she reached in the shoulder bag for a potion and gave it to me.

"Where have I heard that before?" I said sarcastically thinking of Saria when that serpent attacked yesterday. I drank the potion and I immediately felt a lot better.

"What happened? Shadow Saria?" I heard Saria's voice behind me. She ran to me and put her hand on my blood soaked back.

"He was attacked by Shadow Brandon," said Shadow Saria.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her I would've been fucked," I said.

"I'm glad you're okay," Saria said as she hugged me, "and thank the goddesses you came," she hugged Shadow Saria.

"I'm glad you're okay, also," said Link with a smile.

"The struggle isn't over, there's still the guardian we need to find and the key," I said.

"That'll be tough," said Shadow Saria looking out to sea.

"I hope this place is just like the ones I used to go through alone years ago, they had a map," Link said hanging his head down with a sigh.

"Me too," I hung my head down also with a sigh. I looked back up at Saria and Link and asked, "Where's the wood and the thread?"

Saria and Link looked at each other and looked back at me with awkward smiles and a nervous laugh, "uhhh...about that..." Link started to say.

"That damn monkey," Saria said changing the look on her face to an agitated look.

"What happened?" I said confused.

"A monkey threw fruit at us...damn that monkey could throw," he said rubbing a bump on his head.

"The Hero of Time, the one person who saved Hyrule and Termina from evil, defeated by a monkey," I said teasing him. Shadow Saria laughed. Saria couldn't help but to smile at that, "now that I think of it," she said looking at him, "that's just funny."

"Let's go get those supplies from the evil monkey, my back feels great," I said stretching my back.

When found the spot where they left the stuff. They had ten logs and banana tree leaves. I've you could use those as a strong thread.

"How where you able to carry those things," I said impressed by the number of logs.

"With the help of magic," Saria said.

I took one side of three of the logs and Shadow Saria took the other side. Saria and Link carried the other things with magic to make them lighter.

As we started walking I heard rustling in the trees. Something hit me in the head.

"What the hell?" I said as I rubbed my head. I dropped the logs in my hands. Shadow Saria didn't expect me to drop them and fell forward. I saw a mango bounce on the ground. I heard a loud, "agghhh."

"It's the damn monkey!" Link yelled, agitated. Another fruit hit Shadow Saria as she stood back up.

"That hurt," she said.

"I told you," Link said.

I heard more rustling in the trees. More mangoes were thrown at us. I dodged the ones that came at me. I picked up the logs and ran almost dragging Shadow Saria. As mangoes from almost all directions came at us.

"You didn't tell me there was more than one," I said to Link who was running beside me.

"There _was_ only one," he said. I saw the bright light of the beach up ahead. The mangoes were slowly stopping. When we got to the beach we were out of breath. A moment later we all started laughing. The Heroes of Light and Time were just defeated by monkeys.

After we caught our breath we started to build the raft. Link and I lined the logs up for assembly while the girls threaded the leaves together to make rope (because they were the only ones that knew how to do it).

When we were finished we put tied the logs together. After that was done the four of us, pushed it into the water to make sure it floated. It floated perfectly. We all were satisfied with it. I grabbed the oars I made and got on to the raft and left the island.

"Which way now?" Link asked.

"Let's try that island," I said pointing at a distant island with what looked to be ruins.

We rowed to the island, pulled the raft on to land so it didn't float away. We found the stairway to the top. While we were walking we reached a huge abyss.

"What now?" said Link.

I looked above the other side and saw a big tree branch, "this is what we do," I said as I summoned my hookshot, took aim and fired. It latched on and pulled me up, when I got halfway across when the branch broke off.

"Brandon!" Saria and Link yelled as I fell towards the abyss. Instead of falling to my death I fell on to solid ground. I felt stairs where I fell so it hurt like hell. The others sighed with relief.

"It was just an illusion," I said.

I stood up walked up the stairs the others followed. Saria had a smile on her face. We've had really good luck today… so far. We finally reached the top. Waiting for us was a big bird statue with a chest on top. I saw a switch on the statue. I ran for it. When I was I few steps away a brick gave out underneath my foot. I thought, _oh shit._

Some Re-Dead Knights Rose up from the ground. Maybe our luck isn't as good as I thought it was.

"Don't worry Brandon, I've got this," said Shadow Saria.

"Thanks," I said.

The Re-Dead Knight in front of me screamed as it raised its sword. I was paralyzed. Shadow Saria blocked the attack. Safe. I ran for the switch again as Shadow Saria killed the Re-Dead Knights. I pulled the switch and got nervous about what could happen. The chest dropped behind me. I jumped.

We stood around the chest looking at it.

"It doesn't look like the chest for key," said Link.

"Let's open it to see," I said opening the chest. I pulled out a piece of paper and a compass.

"It's a map," I said.

"Good, that'll save us time," Link said. I looked at the map and saw the layout of the bay. I saw the island we are on and two different marks on them. One had the Royal Crest and the other had the shape of a key.

"Let's get back to the raft," I said. We walked back down the steps to where we left the raft. We got on and pushed off. I opened the map and used a couple rocks I took from the island to weigh it down and set the compass down. I found where we were and the island with the key.

"We need to go northeast from here," I said pointing to an island in the distance to the northeast. I picked up a paddle and started paddling. Link grabbed the other and helped. We took a half an hour. We landed on the beach.

"This will be tough," Link said. I turned around and saw how big the island really was (yeah, I just noticed).

"Yeah, damn." I said looking at the steep rocky slopes. We walk towards the mountains and reached a cave that we heard a snoring sound from. We looked inside the cave. The walls lined with crystals that glowed. We walked until we found a big dragon curled around something. The something was a chest and it was the one we were looking for. That was easier to find then I thought it would.

"I don't want to see that thing wake up," I whispered looking at the size of it.

"I'll try it," Link whispered.

Link walked up to it and tried to open the chest, but it wouldn't open. He came back quietly, "Brandon you try it," he whispered. I took a deep breath and walked towards the dragon. I stepped cautiously over the tail and reached the chest. When I touched it, it made a loud click. I jumped back. The dragon didn't wake up. I stepped towards the chest again and opened it. I guess only I can open these chests. I reached inside and took the key. I started to walk back. We left the cave and got a little ways away when we heard a load roar.

We looked behind us as a figure was rising in the air and came towards us. We ran to the beach, but didn't quite make it. The dragon landed in front of us.

"You! Trespassers!" the dragon said.

"It spoke?" I said. Link looked as confused as I was.

It roared again. We had to cover our ears. Its roar had an effect similar to a Re-Dead Knight's scream except its roar was deafening.

I summoned my Master Sword. I ran to its legs and sliced at them. I was blown back by its huge tail. I stood back up and stumbled. My arms were bleeding from the rocks I landed on. Shadow Saria melted into the ground and she climbed up the dragon. It freaked out, "what is this?" it said.

The dragon wasn't very smart. He tried attacking the shadow moving all over him. Instead of hitting its enemy it hit itself. I stood next to Saria and Link and watched as the dragon kept failing to inflict harm on her. The dragon eventually grew weak. Shadow Saria formed out of the shadow on top of his head and thrust her sword through its head and the dragon fell forward.

Shadow Saria walked towards us and smiled at us, "Weren't we going?" Sometimes I just think what we would do without her.

We got back to the raft and I unrolled the map and looked at the map and found the spot with the Royal Crest.

"From here we go south," I said pointing to the south there was no island in sight at the time. We started to row. It took us two hours before we reached land. On this island was a castle with two guards standing at the gate.

"A castle?" Saria said.

We walked up the gates. The guards pointed their swords at us and said, "You go no further."

I summoned the Master Sword, "you will let us pass," I said with the Master Sword at the guard's neck Link had his sword at the other's neck.

They raised their hands in surrender. We walked right into the castle and found ourselves in the grand hall. It had two staircases lined with red velvet. The stairs curved towards each other. "I've been waiting for you hero," said a female's voice. I looked around the big room and saw a girl with long black hair, in a set of leather armor sitting on the balcony with a halberd in her hands. The halberd had an iron staff, with a blade that had a Blue Royal Crest on it. The blade was black with a blue border where the blade slanted from the outer inch from the edge. It had two Midnight blue blades going of the sides of base of the main blade.

"It's been the same thing for the last guardian, he also said his brother told him we were coming, how is that?" I asked.

"That's a secret," she said. She jumped down from the balcony, "I've also been told of the dangers of that ocarina of yours."

She readied her halberd and created the barrier that traps Link, Saria and Shadow Saria. She ran at me to attack. I immediately summoned an obsidian sword to my defense. I failed to block since she changed the direction of her attack. I was cut in the face. I attacked she blocked and countered. Her halberd's rod slid down my sword as I was cut on the shoulder.

I charged at her, but I was hit in the stomach with the bottom of the pole. I doubled over with the air knocked out of me.

"Brandon!" I heard the others yell.

I recovered from the blow to avoid another attack. I just couldn't get closer to land an effective attack. I had to think quickly. I looked at the blade of the halberd and saw a flaw with the design. The halberd could easily be ripped from her hands. She attacked me and I blocked with the Master Sword and slid my sword up the pole and caught onto the arrow like blade and pulled on it. The halberd was torn from her hands. I ran in to attack when she pulled out two knives and got behind my defenses and stabbed my left arm. I dropped my obsidian sword. "I knew you'd do that so I came with extra weapons," she rubbed in.

I held my left arm. I charged again and made a heavy swing. She blocked it with almost no effort at all. I expected those knives to fall out her hands (the closer to the handle the more chance the weapons will drop).

She pushed my sword to the side sliding the knife down my blade to keep it there. I summoned my second obsidian sword and blocked the other knife.

She took her other knife and slash at me again. She was too close to block. I immediately dismissed my swords and ducked under the slash. I kicked her legs from underneath her making her fall. I jumped, summoned my swords and thrust them down towards the ground. She rolled out the way as my swords were buried into the wooden floor. She rolled backwards into a standing position.

"Damn, so close," I said.

"Nice counter. Makes it more believable that you _are_ the Hero of Light, I was starting to have doubts" she said. I was

I pulled out my swords and charged again. She tried to counter, but my obsidian sword there to block. My sword was in forward position, so I thrust my sword down causing the knife to fall from her hand. She used her other knife to counter. I jumped and kicked the hand it was in. she was completely disarmed.

"Good job, Brandon," the others yelled.

I thrust my sword through her chest. A poof of smoke appeared masking her. When the smoke cleared she was gone the barrier holding the others dropped. I bent over to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" Link said.

I walked upstairs and saw the huge door to the pendant. I took the key from my pocket and inserted it in the keyhole the door clicked and opened by the mouth design in the door I walked in and pulled out my ocarina and played the Song of Light. The table started to glow I put my hand into the light, and pulled out the third Pendant of Light. I walked out of the room to the others.

"Damn we need a break," I said.

"We should take a break tomorrow," Link said.

"Sounds good to me," Saria and Shadow Saria said.

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Serenade of Water to get us back. When we got back, I gave the newer pendant to Link.

"Where do we stay tonight?" I asked.

"We should camp by the lake," Link said.

"Yeah, it's warm here, from the magic, right?"

"Yes," Saria said. So we set up camp by the shore and went to sleep. Tomorrow we would take it easy.

**Finished, the only temple left is the temple in the dessert. I'm excited about June 26th, because my favorite band (Linkin Park) is releasing a brand new album. I've heard some songs on it from their website and they've gotten heavier. Anyways a friend of mine asked me what the Song of Light was supposed to sound like, and I thought that maybe more people may be wondering the same thing. It's supposed to sound like the Ballad of the Goddess from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.**


	7. The Day Off

**New Divide's back with Into the Darkness's seventh chapter. I was on writer's block for while, and while I was I started a new story for The Legend of Zelda. I've called it New Awakenings. It's about a boy from our world named Jason, and while he went camping with a good friend of his, he meets a priest that brings him to Hyrule to stop an ancient evil. Well back to ND, I hope you enjoy.**

I woke up to a familiar face leaning over me.

"Still snoring like always," said the white-haired, red-eyed girl.

"Rena? What are you doing here?" I said.

"Nothing, just came to the lake is there something wrong with that?" she said. Her hair was done differently than usual. Instead of the long braid in the back, she had it in the way Asakura from one of my favorite anime shows (Negima) has hers.

I was still drowsy from the last two days in that temple.

"How was the last temple? You know the one here?" she asked, noticing my dozing off.

"Horrible, took us two days, I had really bad injuries, and to add to that I was attacked by my shadow so my wound reopened and I got a new one," I said. I felt my back remembering the wounds.

"Sounds like it was bad," she said, "always got to hate those shadows they're a pain in the ass. As long as you're still alive it's okay, right?"

"I guess so."

So you heading to the next temple today are you?"

"No, lately we've noticed each temple is even worse than the one before. We'll be taking it easy for today." I said leaning back on a smooth rock, "we have a feeling the next temple will be a huge pain in the ass, and that one will be the last stop before the four of us head into the darkness."

"That's what you're on this quest for?" she said, "The darkness consumes the souls of anybody who goes in it you become something similar to Re-Dead but much scarier and worse."

For a second I thought I saw what she talking about in my mind. She looked lost in memories of when it happened. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Rena, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just memories coming back to me." she said. _Was it really that scary,_ I thought to myself. I clutched my pendant. I remembered that I was told I was there when it happened, too, but because of the magic that was used to get me here erased my memory and erased me from everybody's memories, too. I want to get those memories back, but now, looking at Rena, I'm not really sure if I want to anymore.

"Brandon?" Rena said.

I shook my head to clear it, "sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"So what are your plans for today?"

"We haven't thought of any, yet."

"Hmmmm, you should go to Hyrule Castle Town and play some of the games there," she suggested.

"Yeah maybe we could," I said.

"Well I got to go I'll see later," she said.

"Okay, bye," I said as I leaned my head back and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up for the second time I woke to Saria saying, "What should we do today as our day off?"<p>

"I don't know," said Link.

"We should go play some games at Hyrule Castle Town," I spoke up.

"That sounds like fun," Shadow Saria said, "haven't done that before."

I understood what she meant. This is her first time to relax in Hyrule, new or original, without being feared by everybody. Link pulled out his Ocarina of Time and played the Prelude of Light and we were warped to the Temple of Time. We were on top of the warp stone when I felt a cold breeze through my normal clothes. I forgot it was winter since Lake Hylia's magic keeps it at a warm temperature at all times of the year. I took my hoodie from our bags and put it on.

"So shall we go?" I asked.

"Yeah," Link said, "shooting gallery first!"

"Okay," said Saria and Shadow Saria.

We went to the shooting gallery and paid twenty rupees for each of us. Link went first getting all of the targets winning one hundred rupees. I went next and got only eight of the ten which earned me another turn. I went again and got one extra target which made nine out of ten so I got another turn. The next time I got all the targets which got me one hundred rupees, also.

"Took you three tries," said Link.

Next was Saria she got them on the first try but showing up at the same Link actually missed some shots, but still got them all, while Saria shot all ten without missing a single shot.

"You did great Saria," Link and I said.

"Thanks," she said.

She was trained by archers of the Hylian army so of course she's going to do better than us. Last came Shadow Saria and she matched Saria. Of course she's going to match Saria since shadows are supposed to have the same skill level of their Hylian originals.

We went in with only one hundred thirty-two rupees and came out with four hundred fifty-two rupees. We did great there.

"Where next?" Link asked.

I thought for a second then said, "Bombchu Bowling!"

We walked into the bowling alley and we were greeted by the half asleep clerk. We paid thirty rupees for each of us. I went first. I aimed then launched my Bombchu and made it in the hole. I went for the second wall and missed, it came back.

It fucking came back I jumped out of the way into the others I laughed. I was having fun with this. I used another of my ten Bombchus and carefully aimed away from the cucco and released it. I made it in the hole again.

I used up all my Bombchus getting the last one, eventually I got one in winning me fifty rupees. Link went after me and never missed one.

"I've had I lot of practice," he said simply.

Saria and Shadow matched him and I said, "Am I the only one sucks at that?"

They looked at each and said, "Yeah you are."

"Let's go to the treasure chest game," said Saria.

"Okay," I said. I knew that game was all about luck. This time we let Link go first. I saw him take something from his pocket, and I knew what it was, "you cheating bastard!" I said looking at the Lens of Truth. I took the lens from him, "no cheating you're going to play this fair like we are."

He walked in to the door with the key to begin, and almost immediately came back out.

"Why'd you come back so quickly?" Saria said. Link showed us a green rupee. I laughed, "That sucks for you," I said teasing him as I handed the Lens of Truth back to him, and went in after the manager said everything was ready.

I went into a green room with two chests. I knew I had to pick one so made my guess and picked the one on the right, and got the key to the next door. I repeated the process until when I made a wrong guess and got a red rupee I went back and showed them the red rupee, " I did better than you, Link." when Saria and Shadow Saria went they had different results between the two of them. Saria made it to the end and got a purple rupee. Shadow Saria had the same results as I did. We didn't do as good as the other places. We've played all the games in Hyrule Castle Town, and the sun was starting to set.

"I know, let's go to Hyrule Field and watch the sunset," said Saria.

"That sounds good just relaxing like all brothers and sisters should, watching the sunset," said Link. We all went into Hyrule Field and found a spot to just relax in the snow. After a few minutes I got bored. So I decided to grab a hand full of snow and walked up to Link who was dozing off. Being the jerk that I am I smashed the snow in his face. He jumped, "You bastard," he said as he got up and tackled me into the snow rubbing it in my face. I pushed him off of me. The girls started laughing.

"Come on Link, I can kick your ass at a snowball fight." I said and was answered by a snowball to my forehead. Link started laughing, "Are you sure?"

I grabbed a huge snowball and threw it. He fell to the ground as it hit him in the stomach.

"Yeah, I think I'm sure."

"This is war!" he yelled. I picked up another snowball while dodging one that he threw and threw it. He dodged it. We both readied another snowball. I got ready to throw mine as I saw him get hit from the side, I looked where it came from only to get hit by one also. I saw the girls picking up some more snow.

"It looked fun so we're joining in also," Saria said.

"Teams?" Shadow Saria asked.

She answered by a snowball from Saria as she said, "no teams."

Link leaned towards me and said, "Truce for the moment?"

"You heard Saria," I said as I shoved snow in his face, "no teams."

I think I shoved a little too hard as he fell backwards into the snow. He grabbed some snow and hit me in the shoulder. He got up and threw snowballs at Saria and Shadow Saria I did the same, and threw another at Link. I hit him in the back of the head. I was hit in the side of the face by a snowball from Saria, and then she got Shadow Saria in her arm. I returned fire at Saria and she caught it and threw it back at me. I sidestepped to avoid it.

It continued like this until dark, "Well that was fun," I said. As the four of us leaned against I snow covered tree (Link kept using it as a shield).

We should defiantly do that more often," said Saria.

"Erin's really missing out," I said.

"I know she just didn't like the idea of camping in the snow," said Saria.

"I wonder how she's doing," said Shadow Saria.

"Me too," I kinda missed her.

"Sometimes the life of a hero can be sad one," Link said, "the only upside is making friends along the way." He would know that more than all of us.

"Well we have a long day tomorrow good thing we took a break today, for tomorrow we go into the final temple, so let's get some sleep," I said dozing off.

I saw the others nod before I closed my eyes to fall asleep.

**In the next chapter the team will journey to the forth and final temple in the desert. I am currently working on the cover of New Divide Into the Darkness which will feature the Triforce Sword it's halfway done. See you then.**


	8. The Road to Darkness

**Hello again, I present to you the eighth chapter of New Divide: Into the Darkness. I hope you enjoy it.**

We arrived at Gerudo Valley after traveling through the vast Hyrule Field. When the Gerudo Fortress came into view we stopped in our tracks, "what the hell?" said Link as we saw smoke rising from the buildings. The bridge across the valley was collapsed. The guards on the other side were covered by blood. I looked at the collapsed bridge.

I summoned my hookshot and got a running start and jumped off the side of the valley and shot the bridge on the other side. I jumped far enough so that the hookshot was able to reach the other side. I was pulled to the broken bridge. Link got the idea and used his longshot. We both climbed the side of the cliff using the cracks in between the planks of wood. Shadow Saria used her magic to get across by turning herself in a shadow on the ground and crossed that way.

Link threw his longshot across the valley to Saria. It landed on the ground next to her and she used it the same way he did.

"Okay we're all over here now let's go see what happened," I said as I stepped over the dead Gerudo. As we walked in I started to hear faint metal clanging. We continued walking towards the sounds until a Club Moblin smashed a hut next to us. We all drew our weapons and attacked it, and took it down. I kept the Master Sword and my obsidian sword ready for anymore ambushes. We continued walking more and as they sound got closer more Gerudo bodies and bones and Stalfos armor was spread out on the ground.

We reached the main plaza of the fortress and found a huge battle between Gerudo and an army of Stalfos, Club Moblins, Re-Deads and Re-Dead Knights. In the middle of it I saw Nabooru fighting my shadow and Shadow Link. I saw she was wounded. I ran into the battle to help her. It took me a while as I was attacked by stalfos and Re-Deads, good thing the Re-Dead knights ignored me, Re-Deads are easier to fight, I can easily hide behind them to avoid their gaze, while it's impossible to avoid the Re-Dead Knight's scream even if I cover my ears. My luck ran out when a Re-Dead Knight attacked while I was fighting a group of Stalfos. I couldn't take it out with two Stalfos wailing on me with their swords.

The Re-Dead screeched and my body wouldn't move as a Stalfos cut me. Before the slash became fatal a black sword stopped the Stalfos's sword. I saw that it was Shadow Saria when she crushed its skull with her sword and killed the Re-Dead Knight who was screeching. I was released from its effects and I finally felt the pain in my arm. I dropped my obsidian sword to hold my right arm.

"Brandon, are you okay?" she asked concerned about the fresh wound. Blood was dripping down my arm and the Master Sword's blade.

"Yeah I'm fine I've been through worse," I said as I began to feel light headed.

Shadow Saria grabbed me and dragged me out of the way of the second stalfos. I tried to slash at the Stalfos, but I could barely lift the sword. So Shadow Saria killed it for me. I grabbed my other sword and dismissed both of them while I went to Shadow Saria's side, "yeah, I hate to admit, but I won't be any help at the moment. Shadow Saria smiled, "about time you know when to stop," she said as we started to maneuver though to the outside of the battle. I used my left hand, like Link does, to fight off any Stalfos that came too close (that's really tough as hell since I'm right handed).

We reached the outside of the battle and found Saria and Link. I looked where Nabooru was just fighting the two shadows. Now there was blood dripping down her face, and Shadow Link was gone.

"Brandon! What happened?" asked Saria.

"Re-Dead Knight had bad timing, I was in the middle of fighting some Stalfos when it paralyzed me," I answered.

Saria dug a red potion out of our bag and gave it to me. I drank it and my pain subsided as it healed.

"Next time we all are going in together," Link said.

"Yeah that would be a good idea, Shadow Saria can handle Re-Dead Knights," I said. Standing back up feeling a lot better now, and summoned my swords. We all ran in helping the Gerudo and trying to get to my shadow. Shadow Saria did her part by killing all Re-Dead Knights and Re-Deads that got in our way. I took down any Club Moblin that came around us. We eventually reached the spot where Nabooru was. She was growing weak as she was on ground.

"Time to die, sage," my shadow said as he began to raise his sword. I ran in as the sword was brought down and stopped the sword with the Master Sword. He looked in my direction surprised.

"Ah so the heroes have arrived," he said as he slashed at me.

I blocked it with my defensive sword and counter attacked him. He jumped backwards, and ran at me again. I saw the others were helping Nabooru escape. My shadow's sword clanged against the Master Sword from an over head strike. I slashed at his waist with my obsidian sword and missed as he blocked with his other sword. I dismissed my obsidian sword and punched him in the chest, which caught him completely off guard as he stumbled backwards. I re-summoned my obsidian sword and stabbed him.

"Once you get to the darkness I will be stronger than any other times you've faced me," he said as he dissipated into a thick black smoke. I started to worry about the others, but I've found that when I stabbed my shadow the monsters around us dissolved into sand. I looked around hearing almost nothing except for cries of pain from the wounded. I saw Nabooru standing again, strong as ever ordering the other Gerudos to help the survivors.

I walked to Link and the others, and faced Shadow Saria wanting to ask about what my shadow had said. I asked myself,_ if he gets stronger wouldn't she get stronger, too? I hope so._

I didn't notice Nabooru behind me with two other Gerudo. I turned around and looked up at her (she's taller than me and I'm six foot).

"We would like to thank you four for coming at our time of need," said Nabooru, "you were the last people we expected to show up, and we thought you lived far away."

"We were coming to visit you about something," Link said.

She must've noticed the Pendants of Light around our necks because she said, "I see what mean by the pendants around your necks."

"Yeah, we're looking the forth Unknown Temple," I said scratching my neck.

"by the way thanks for the potion, also," she said, "tonight we celebrate our victory and you two will be our special guests," she pointed at Saria and Shadow Saria. They looked confused so was Link and I. Two? I knew Gerudo had "Honor" problems against men, but that was too far, I'm the one who saved her life a few minutes ago.

"What's about us?" Link motioned to himself and me, "I did that favor for you years ago, and he just went through hell to save your life!" Link was thinking the same way I was.

"You're men, that's the problem," she said. Insults came raining through my mind.

"That bitch," said Saria.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Link and I said at the same time.

After they finished working on putting out the fires everybody joined together inside the fortress's mess hall. They were preparing huge tables for a feast with fried cucco and beef. It smelled great. All the Gerudo sat down to the tables.

"They've had a great loss of members," said Link.

Nabooru stood up and said, "today we celebrate our victory and to remember our fallen sisters," she continued speaking as all of the other Gerudo listened. After the celebration we met with Nabooru.

"So you want me to take you to the road to darkness," she said.

"Huh?" all four of us said.

"That's the name of the forth Unknown Temple, it gets its name from what's inside, the portal to the old Hyrule," she said.

"That makes sense," I said.

"I will take you there tonight."

"Thank you," Link said. She led us out side of the temple and headed towards the Haunted Wastelands. I felt uneasy by that, some place called the Haunted Wastelands at night, but went in anyways. I grabbed my hoodie and zipped it completely up (it has a mask) to protect my eyes.

We were attacked by a lone Shadow Beast, "what the hell?" I yelled.

"What wrong, Brandon?" said Saria as she place her hand on my shoulder.

"Shadow Beast," I said as I pointed at it.

"What Shadow Beast?" she asked.

"The hallucinations are getting to him," said Nabooru. After she said that I shook my head and the Shadow Beast was gone. My arms felt numb.

I continued walking as if nothing happened (which it didn't). After a few minutes later I saw my shadow, and this time I wasn't the only one.

"What the hell is he doing here?" said Link as drew his sword and Saria did the same. Shadow Saria walked up to Link and shook him and Saria saying, "It's just a hallucination." I shook my head again and saw she was right.

"If you see anything else just ask me to confirm it, I'm immune to the magic of this wasteland," said Shadow Saria.

"Or me I can tell the difference," said Nabooru. The three of us nodded, and continued walking. We've reached an area that had a pit and we couldn't see the bottom.

"Here it is," said Nabooru, "the road to darkness." when she said that she started to mumble something and as she finished a light came from the edge of the pit. I don't know if was just to piss us off or if it was to help us, but Nabooru pushed us in.

We fell in, I was panicking from the fall. I bright light shined as we got closer to the bottom Link, who was ahead off me, started to disintegrate into a white dust. I noticed my hand started to slowly disappear in white dust. I saw the bottom close in. I put what's left of my arms In front of me, then I hit the bottom of the pit.

* * *

><p>When woke up I found myself in a completely different place. I looked at the vast dessert in front of me. It wasn't the Haunted Wastelands, there wasn't a sandstorm. I could see clearly.<p>

"Hey, wake up we need to get…" I started to say until I turned around ad couldn't see the others any where. I was alone in this desert.

**Oh no, Brandon's stuck in the desert without the rest of the team. How will he find them and where will he find them, find out in the next chapter. See ya then.**


	9. Not There Yet?

**What's up? Here's chapter nine of ND ITD I hope you enjoy reading it and please review if you do.**

I was growing dehydrated from the heat. I was walking for a few hours not knowing where I was. I saw an ocean in the distance I almost started running for until I slapped myself.

"Stuff like this always happens in the desert! That's a mirage," I reminded myself.

I continued walking in a single direction expecting an attack from a Shadow Beast, since that happens in every temple, but this one I don't see any, but I was attacked by something else. Damn those Moldorms. I summoned the Master Sword and easily took them out, but my energy was almost gone. I was growing more dehydrated by the second.

I kept walking until I saw a silhouette of somebody in the distance. I started to run towards it and as I got closer, I got dehydrated to the point I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up and noticed I was propped up against a tree. I realized I was in an oasis. I saw a girl sitting next to the water. It wasn't anybody I've seen before. She was obviously Hylian. She had brunette hair that went down her back. She turned around and saw me and smiled, "You're awake." I saw that her eyes were hazel.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kari, what's your name?" she replied.

"It's Brandon, what're you doing here in this desert?"

"They call it the Desert of the Lost."

"Desert of the Lost?"

"yeah, like you I never made it to the other dimension so we're stuck here until the Hero of Time can rescue me and others like me," she said the last part like she was some other girl in my world talks about Justin Beiber with the dreamy kind of voice, so I was inching away from her a little bit (people like that scare me a little).

"I came here with some family of mine, but we were separated and I'm sure they're here somewhere," after I said that Kari got a depressed look on her face.

"Don't be so sure, I went through the portal to the other dimension I was with my whole family, I was only five when it happened, almost ten years ago," I started to fell sorry for her so I decided to cheer her by reassuring her.

"Hey, don't worry the Heroes of Time and Light are here, trust me," I said.

"Really, are you sure and who's the Hero of Light?"

"Yeah I'm sure I not here for the same reason you are I came from the other dimension, and I'm the Hero of Light and the Hero of Time is my brother," when I said this she got tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"Thank you."

"No problem I just ask for your help have you seen the portal back to Hyrule?"

"Yeah I think so, why?" she said wiping the tears away.

"There's a few things we need to get from there," I said, "don't worry I've got protection from the Darkness." I showed her my Pendant of Light.

"So do you have a legendary sword like the Hero of Time does?"

"yeah, but I'm in the middle of getting it, to do so I need the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power which is in the Darkness, then I fuse them to the Master Sword to get the sword."

"That sounds complicated." she said.

"Maybe, just maybe, it could be, but I have Link and the others to back me up."

"Who's Link?"

I was surprised, "You _idolize_ the Hero of Time and you don't even know his name?" That's like me not knowing who Chester Bennington or Mike Shinoda is (in case you didn't know they're from Linkin Park).

She mouthed the word 'ohhhhhh' and then at me again, "so how will we find your family."

"I'm not sure. Knowing my luck they might find us instead."

"Let's go east," she said.

She started walking. I looked at her and said, "Don't we need some water? Just in case…you know," I said.

"How are we going to carry it?" she asked.

"Good point I'm sure the others has our bags."

We started walking towards what she said was east and was attacked by some Stalhounds I summoned the Master Sword and took them out Kari looked at the Master Sword in awe.

"I thought only the Hero of Time could wield that sword," she said.

"Oh I need it for my quest, honestly I was surprised when it accepted me." she took the Master Sword from my hands.

"This is so cool OW," she dropped the sword, "that burned." I looked at her hands and saw burn marks, but when I picked up the sword I didn't feel warmth at all. I guess that's what happens when the sword doesn't accept you.

"Well let's continue," I said. We continued to walk east to find Saria who is out of breath being attacked by a huge group of Stalhounds. The heat was getting to her as a Stalhound caught her off guard and scratched her. She tried to dodge, but she was too slow.

"Saria!" I yelled as another Stalhound came at her. I knew I couldn't get to her in time so I used something I haven't used in a while. I played the composers song on the ocarina. Time slowed down around me I ran to her aid. I slashed the Stalhound and fought the other Stalhounds, and took them out easily. I deactivated the song and ran to Saria's side she was knocked out from the heat like I was. I saw she had one of our bags.

"Let's head back to the oasis," I told Kari who was looking at me with her jaw dropped. I put Saria on my shoulder, "well? Come on."

"Y-y-you j-just…wow that was amazing," she stuttered.

"I learned that song from the Composer Brothers," I said.

When we got to back to the oasis, I put Saria next to the water. I took a cloth from the bag dipped it into the water, and back to Saria to put it over her forehead to cool her down, and I took a bandage from the bag and lifted up her shirt a little to wrap it around her wound wondering why I couldn't find any potions.

"How is she," said Kari.

"The wound is not deep enough to leave a scar the only reason I covered it is so that it doesn't get infected," I said, "she only passed out from heat exhaustion, so when she wakes up she'll have to drink lots of water."

"Wow you're smart," she said, "but didn't you say you came with family?"

"I did."

"Then who's she? You don't look Hylian like she does."

"Yeah, but I am Hylian it's just when the darkness came I appeared in the other dimension as a baby, my memories of my time in Hyrule were erased and I was erased from everyone else's memory. People are still appearing in what is called New Hyrule. That girl right there is my twin sister."

She thought for a second and said, "How do you know this?"

"The Sage of Light, Rauru, told me."

I heard Saria groan. I looked behind me and saw she was waking up. She opened her eyes and saw me. She raised her head which made the cloth fall off.

"Brandon?" she said weakly as she tried to stand up, but stumbled backwards.

"Hey take it easy I'll help you," I went over and helped her up and she put her arm around my shoulder and we went to the water. She started to drink some. She sat down by the water.

"So who's she?"

"I'm Kari," she answered.

"She's the one who brought me here."

"Why does my side sting?" Saria asked.

"You were injured by some Stalhounds so I wrapped your wound up," I said.

"Where are we? This doesn't seem like a temple this seems more like an actual place, I haven't seen any Shadow Beasts yet."

"According to Kari she says were in a place called the Desert of the Lost," when I told her that, her eyes widened.

"Have you seen anybody else here?" Saria asked Kari.

"No not really," she replied. Saria looked depressed at this answer. I looked at her in wonder, but then it hit me, she's thinking of our father, but I was relived that Saria was regaining her energy.

"I wonder how Shadow Saria and Link are doing," I said.

"Me too I hope they are okay," said Saria, "Link has the bag with bottles of water with him so he should be okay, I'm not so sure about my shadow though."

It was growing dark it's been almost twenty-four hours since we've been here. I just kept thinking to myself, _they'll be okay._

"Hey Saria you should get some rest to recover from your heat exhaustion," I told her.

"That'll be a problem for me, I can't sleep with heat at all," she said. I walked over to the water and put some water inside a bottle and dumped it on her. She screamed.

"That will help."

"Brandon you jerk! Why'd you do that?"

"Because, if you can't sleep with the heat. That water should help you cool down so you can cool down," I answered.

I did the same to myself since I'm the same as her when it comes to sleeping in the heat and I lied down next to Saria and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with water dripping on my face, when I opened my eyes I noticed Saria had her arm around me. I sat up quickly a little nervous about it, when I looked up I saw a familiar face, it was Link. He had a water bottle in his hand.<p>

"You're finally awake," he said.

"Link! You're okay! We were worried about you," I said.

"I have the odd feeling that we haven't reached the temple yet. For one we haven't seen a single Shadow Beast yet, and two there are no creatures, but Moldorms and Stalhounds, and those are typical desert creatures, and there are people here like her, I wonder if she has the same story as them," he said.

"I agree and who are you talking about?" I asked.

"I met two brothers who have been here since they were little kids."

"She said she had been here since she was five."

"I feel sorry for these people, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, being stranded in a desert for most of their lives must be really hard for them."

"I think we can help them."

"Really how?"

"It'll take a while but it might work, the two boys told me that it's the Darkness that kept them here, they were the last ones to go into the portal, so if we get rid of the Darkness we should be able to get them to their families," he explained.

"Alright let's hurry to get that done," I said enthusiastically.

"But first we have to find Shadow Saria and the actual temple."

"Right, but first we should rest for the long day ahead of us," I told him.

I heard Saria lift her head up, "ughn…Link!" she said as she tackle hugged him almost sending both of them into the water.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked both of us.

"We'll fill you in the morning, let's get some rest, okay," I said.

"Hey Link we're glad you're okay," she told him.

"Glad the two of you are okay, too," he said, and then we all leaned against a tree and fell asleep.

**I may be absent for a while so I could re-write some of the previous chapters. Since I done them so sloppily I don't have much readers for this series so if I fix the other chapter maybe my hits and viewers might go up for ND ITD as well for ND YOS. I mean my newest fanfic New Awakenings is doing better than ND ITD has ever done in its first few weeks. So I'll see ya when I get done.**


	10. The Demon's Wasteland

**What's up Sheik388 is back after a long absence glad to continue this story even further. I have some kickass chapters in plan for the Darkness Chapters. I still hate that I lost my phone at the landfill (I had to help my grandma), but still I have chapter 7 of my newer Fan Fic, New Awakenings out including this chapter. I hope you R&R for this chapter. Enjoy.**

We left the oasis and walked into the desert leaving Kari behind.

"So where should we look for her first?" I said.

"I have no idea where to look, do you?" Link asked Saria. Saria thought hard for a moment and then raised her finger and said, "Let's try splitting up."

So we did, I went north Link went southeast and Saria went southwest. We were going meet up back at the oasis in two hours from now. So I started walking north, like I was told to search for Shadow Saria. I was walking for an hour, and the water I had was running out (I had another bottle filled, but that one is for Shadow Saria if I found her). Since I was supposed to be back in an hour I was going to turn around to meet up with the others to see if they've found her yet. When I turned around I tripped over something sticking out of the sand.

I reached down and dug it out it was a standard broad sword but darker. I recognized the design on the sheath and the dark blade, it was Shadow Saria's. I looked around the area for her until I heard a moan when I took a step in the sand. I looked down and started brushing away the sand and I found Shadow Saria underneath.

She was unconscious. I rolled her over and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake up. I took the water that was reserved for her and put the bottle to her mouth she opened her eyes weakly.

"Br-Brandon?" she said with a crackly voice. She saw the bottle of water in my hand and took it and quickly drank it.

"I figured you'd do that that," I said.

"So where are the others right now?" she asked, her voice was sounding a little better.

"I don't know we're supposed to meet back at the oasis in about an hour so we should…" I started to say.

"An oasis?! Let's go!" she said as she got up, but she fell over again.

"Let me help you," I said smiling at her. She grabbed my hand and put her arm around my shoulder to support her weight, and we started to walk back to the oasis. I saw something black crawl across the sand out of the corner of my eye. I turned and looked in the direction, but I didn't see it anymore.

"What's wrong?" Saria said.

"Nothing, I think I was seeing things," I said. She gave me a worried look.

We continued walking. My legs started to burn after walking a long time while supporting another person's weight. It started to get windy so sand was thrown around. We'd have to get to the oasis fast in case of a sand storm. This morning Kari told us that during a sandstorm the oasis is the safest place, since there's a magical barrier around the one we were staying at to protect against sandstorms.

Shadow Saria started to become weaker and got a fever, too. I picked her up and picked up my pace too. It was hard to see with all the sand flying around. I looked ahead and saw the oasis with the others waiting. I started to run towards the oasis. Shadow Saria was asleep in my arms. When, I reached the oasis, the wind died instantly. Kari wasn't kidding.

The others saw me and ran to me, "you found her!" said Saria.

I set her down by the water and I started to feel lightheaded I almost fell down.

"Are you okay?" said Saria.

"Just a little lightheaded," after I said that she put her hands to our heads to compare.

"You're burning up," she said with concern, "just rest for now, okay?"

"Okay fine," I said.

She told me to lay down by the water. So I did what she told me to do and lied down next to Shadow Saria. Saria came over and put a wet piece of fabric on my forehead and did the same to Shadow Saria.

I found myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>I found myself in a familiar place. I looked around and saw that I was on an island in the sky. I heard a booming voice behind me, "welcome, Hero of Light."<p>

"Rauru?!" I said surprised to see him.

"I see you've found the Desert of the Lost."

"Yeah," I replied, "but where's the temple?"

"That you must find for yourself," he said, "but, beware don't stay in the desert for too long."

"Why's that?"

"The desert has another name," he said, "it's also known as the Demon's Wasteland."

"How did it get that name?" I asked.

"Demons come out every night and prey on the inhabitants of the desert."

"That's kinda creepy."

"Soon as you find yourself in the darkness you will find even more troubles, like the Darklings," said another voice except this one was female.

I turned around and saw Princess Zelda, "what do you mean, what are the Darklings?" I asked.

"They are the former inhabitants of Hyrule who have been consumed by the Darkness," she said.

"Now, wake up your friends are in danger," said Rauru.

"What?!" I said.

"Farewell, hero" said Zelda.

The island started to fade and I fell off hurtling towards the earth below me, then everything went black.

My eyes shot open looking up at the starry night sky. I sat up and looked around. What did he mean 'your friends are in danger'? I didn't see any danger around, until I heard a scream. I stood up noticing I was no longer lightheaded. I looked around and saw Kari was missing. I looked around for her until I saw a trail like something was being dragged through the sand in the light of the full moon. I followed it until I saw something dragging Kari across the sand. I summoned the Master Sword which shined in the moonlight the creature saw the light and turn around. I saw its face in the light. It had glowing yellow eyes and was wrapped with red fabric. It wasn't a Gibdo or I'd be paralyzed right now from its glare (underneath their wrappings they're just Re-Dead), instead it lowered its stance and screamed (it sounded like an eagle cry). Something came up through the sand and grabbed my leg. It was an arm wrapped in red. _Another one?! _I thought. It tried pulling me under the sand. I cut the hand off using the Master Sword. The arm flailed around spurting black blood everywhere. The blood that got on me burned my skin.

"That's not normal," I said to myself.

I ran the other one to rescue Kari. It lowered its stance again and pointed at me with its free hand. I readied myself for its scream, but it didn't scream. Instead the wrappings extended at me and grabbed me and threw up upwards. As I fell back towards the ground I was swatted into a sand dune by the wrappings.

I was buried in the sand and I dug myself out and I heard a rumbling sound and looked towards it came from. The creature started to do a weird dance and a rock was coming out of the sand. I heard footsteps behind me, so with instincts I summoned my obsidian sword, turned and found my sword at the neck of Link. Saria and Shadow Saria were with him.

I dismissed my sword and said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Heard noises, and why does your clothes have holes in them?" said Saria.

I looked down and saw that there were holes in my pants where the other creature bled on me.

"I'll explain later, but Kari is in trouble right now." The rumbling stopped and I turned and saw a cave.

"What's that thing with Kari?" said Link

"I don't know, just watch out for their wrappings and their screams summons others, let's go," I replied. We all ran to the cave. We entered the torch lit cave and found other caves inside. I saw the creature that was dragging Kari. I ran after it with the Master Sword, gripping it with both hands. It turned around and screamed, but I didn't stop as I stabbed it with my sword and jumped backwards before it bled on me when it fell down I grabbed Kari and turn to find a crowd of those things coming out of the small caves they pointed their arms at us.

"Guys, we should run right now!" I said. They acknowledged what I said and started to run. We went deeper into the cave, and ran into others that tried shooting their wrapping at us. We were able to avoid them, and ran deeper into the cave until we reached an area that was really dark that we couldn't see at all. I was out of breath from running around carrying Kari.

"Where are we now?" said Shadow Saria.

When I walked forward I heard a rumbling sound. I looked where it came from and saw moonlight shining in, the cave entrance behind us closed and torches around the area lit up. The room was big. We all ran for the exit but something shot out of the ground in front of me. I stumbled backwards. In the torch lit light I saw what it was that shot out of the ground. It was my Shadow.

"It's so great to be here in the Demon's Wasteland at night," he said.

I summoned my obsidian sword, "what do you want now?"

"The same as ever before," he said then melted into a shadow on the ground and reappeared behind mw with his sword at my neck, "your death."

I summoned my obsidian sword pushed his sword away from me and turned to attack. He jumped backwards and started to attack me the others were about to run to my aid and was intercepted by Shadow Link and a few of those creatures from before came out of the ground and attacked them. The creatures pinned Shadow Saria, Saria and Kari to the wall. Kari was still unconscious and Link was attacked by Shadow Link and two of his clones. I had to make this fight quick. My shadow attacked with his sword and blocked with my obsidian sword and countered. He blocked it and kicked me in my stomach I stumbled backwards holding my stomach. I was attacked again so I had to ignore the pain and defend myself. I sidestepped away from a vertical attack and countered with a horizontal slash and was blocked. I made a follow up attack with my obsidian sword by flipping it forwards and slashing at him catching him off guard, but he jumped back to avoid it and I jumped forward to attack again.

He kept on dodging my attacks which was pissing me off so I went in with a kick to his chest but he dismissed his swords to catch it. I jumped up and kicked him the face with my other foot. I got back up quickly and thrust my sword at him, stabbing him through the chest. He dissipated into a thick black smoke and disappeared I turned around and stabbed the creatures hold the others and they were released. I jumped back to avoid the blood. Link was having a little trouble with his shadow. So we all helped him out ending it fast.

The door that we originally come from opened again, welcoming a swarm of the creatures in to the room. I started to run, the others followed my example. As we ran out, we found a huge castle like structure in front of us. The door had the Gerudo emblem on it. I heard the creatures behind following us.

"Damn, they're annoying," I said as a pulled my ocarina out of my pocket and put to my mouth and started to play the composer's song.

Everything around me started to slow down and same went for the wrappings that shot out from their arms. I pointed my sword at them and started charging power into it (I had to play the song to do this so I have enough time). I charged it to the point where I had to use a key word. So, I had to concentrate to find the right word for this attack. Then the word showed up in my head.

In a trace I murmured, "firestorm," when I did, flames spouted from my sword torching all of the creatures with such force I was being pushed back. My song was disabled. After ten seconds the flames died down. I turned around and faced the others and saw that Kari was awake, and her jaw was dropped.

"Ho…holy cr…crap," she said surprised.

"I know sometimes he surprises us too," said Link.

"Like that time in the third Unknown Temple," said Saria.

I felt a little weak from using that magic. Saria saw my tired face and pulled a green potion out of her bag, "here, this helps with fatigue from draining magic."

"Thanks," I said as I took the potion and drank it. I immediately felt better.

"I got those knowing you'd do something like that," she said, "you always push yourself."

I ignored what she said and pointed at the castle-like place in front of us, "this must be the temple we were looking for," I said.

"Possibly," said Link.

The sun started to rise over the sand dunes. "Kari do you think you can get back to the oasis okay," I asked. She nodded her head and started walking. We wished her luck and she did the same.

I approached the door of the castle. It had three slots with some writing underneath it.

"Only the few with the powers of light can enter the path to darkness," read Link, "it _is_ the temple."

"I'm guessing the powers of light mean the pendants," I said pulling my pendant off of my neck. I stepped to the slot and placed it in. Link and Saria did the same. A light filled the area, as a magic barrier appeared around the area then, five shadow beasts came out of the ground.

"About damn time," I said walking towards one summoning my obsidian sword to its forward position.

Shadow Saria, Saria and Link walked forward behind me. We attacked first. I jump attacked the one I was attacking and, the Shadow Beast swung its claws at me I ducked under the attack and jabbed at beast thus killing it. I went at another one, sneaking up behind it and stabbing it through the back.

Link and Saria killed the ones they were fighting and Shadow Saria summoned all her clones and overwhelmed the one she was fighting before it could screech.

The magic barrier dissipated and the emblem lit up on the door.

"We're getting better at this," I said as I started towards the door way entering the torch lit hallway.

We have entered the Road to Darkness.

**Please review.**


	11. Temple Four: The Desert

**What's up I'm back after a very long absence and I proudly present Chapter 11 of New Divide: Into the Darkness. Our team is finally in the final temple and on the Road to the Darkness I've been awaiting the, moment to release this chapter for a long time because this chapter marks the beginning of the Darkness Chapters, with a surprise at the end. ^(^_^)^ Enjoy.**

The castle's light was so dim I almost was struck by a flying jar.

"I hate this place already," I said after Link smashed the pot coming for my head. A door closed since the pressure switch was pressed down by pot was hurled at me.

"What are we going to do about that door? I don't see anything we can use right now," said Link. I looked around and saw an eye switch I summoned my bow and aimed at the eye. I fired and hit the switch. The door slowly opened and we walked into the room. The room was dark, so I concentrated some magic to my hand causing ball of fire to sprout from my fingers, the simplest form of magic that beginners use for practice except having a soul of a chosen hero of the goddesses Link's and my fires are brighter than a normal beginner. I heard a shuffling sound in the room. A bright light filled the room from the blue sparks caused by summoning the Master Sword. In the light a saw a glimpse of a pack of Stalkin rising from the ground. I sighed with disappointment.

"I hate these things they're annoying," I said.

"I know," said Link slicing a few. Saria and Shadow Saria helped, Saria stayed close so she can see using the light source I was producing. Shadow Saria on the other freely went around the room since as a shadow she can naturally see in complete darkness.

The freaking Stalkin wouldn't stop coming from the ground. It took a while before we killed them all. Some torches lit up and the ground shook. I turned to the center of the room and saw something very creepy and disturbing coming from the ground it was human shaped with three arms, which held three swords, and an extra head, covered in rotting flesh. You'd be able to see the brains and the beating hearts of the creatures. There was blood dripping out of their eyes, mouth and where it was missing its flesh, and the smell was horrible, I felt a little queasy by looking and smelling it.

I could tell Saria was feeling the same way as I heard her gag a little bit. Link looked a little green, too. The only one who wasn't affected by it was Shadow Saria, who readied her sword. I shook my head to clear my mind and focus on the monster and summoned my obsidian sword. It started walking slowly towards us and raised two of its swords and kept the last lowered. Shadow Saria and I ran in to counter. I swung at its left side (the side that didn't have third arm) and the third sword was already there to block and it countered itself. I raised my obsidian sword to block. I felt some purple liquid drop from the attacking sword. At first I didn't think anything about the liquid until my arm fell to my sides and I was thrown aside, almost getting stabbed by my swords as they stabbed into the ground by my head on both sides. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"Brandon!" yelled Saria. She snapped out of her queasiness and ran to my side and lifted me up, "are you okay?"

I wanted to say yes, but my mouth and voice wouldn't work the only thing I could move was my eyes. Her eyes were filled with concern and anger as she stood up.

"You bastard!" she yelled. She ran at it. The thing striked her. Learning from what happened to me she dodged the attack and swung at it chopping an arm off.

Link and Shadow Saria were surprised at her sudden increase of skill, I even was surprised. She dodged a few more attacks and chopped another arm off. The creature was stunned by losing two of its arms it looked at the stubs forgetting Saria was even there, big mistake. She front flipped over its heads slicing them in the process. When it fell to the ground I started to regain feeling all over my body, it had bad timing, too. Pain started to set in from the smack to the head by the monster. My arms unconsciously flew to my head from the splitting headache. Saria turned and saw I was moving and ran to me, "Brandon!" she said with a smile and hugged me.

"Remind me to never piss you off," I said to her.

She's just like me, fights a lot better with anger. That's my sister.

I sat up with my head still throbbing. A door opened and we walked towards it. As we entered I noticed a light started to shine under my clothes I pulled my Pendant of Light from under my shirt. Link and Saria's pendants were glowing. I looked up and saw some things that looked like a huge mirror that looked like it had a ten foot diameter, with designs on it like the Royal crest surrounded by the emblems of the sages inside a golden frame that had black Hylian markings on it. It was held by a statue of the three goddesses circling around it.

"It's the real 'road to darkness', The Mirror of the Deadlands," said Shadow Saria. We all looked at her. Her eyes were blank as if she was possessed. I waved my hand in front of her. She jerked back and said, "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" asked Saria.

Shadow Saria gave her a puzzled look, "what do you mean of course I'm okay."

I wasn't reassured by this and I didn't have time to ask either. I heard something thump to the ground. I jumped and turned to see what happened. Three people who I never expected to see again were standing in front of the mirror.

"Good evening my friends welcome to the mirror chamber, I think it's time we introduce ourselves, I'm Jack," said the pendant guardian from the forest.

"I'm Cameron, we've been waiting a long time for this," said the pendant guardian from the mountain.

"I'm Reyana, and this will be your final test," said the pendant guardian from the bay.

I was shocked, "but, I-I killed you three."

"You did kill us," Reyana said.

"But we were revived to give another test," said Cameron.

"This will test your friend, every hero needs a good companionship," said Jack.

"So this time your friends are allowed to fight," the tree said together.

A barrier blocked the exit and the mirror. Reyana lunged forward at Saria. I ran forward to block the halberd but she beat me to Saria, but Saria blocked for herself and pushed her down by applying pressure downward on the shaft. I'm glad Saria was trained by our father, the captain of the Hylian Knights. Turned at the sound of metal clashing as Link and Jack engaged in battle. I turned to Cameron as he lunged at me with his elbow blades I raised my two swords to block the blades coming at me. Just like last time wasn't able to make attacks of my own. Shadow Saria came behind him to help out. She raised her sword and I found an opening finally and took it we both attacked at the same time. He changed his stance and blocked both of our swords. Shadow Saria and I were shocked.

"Nice teamwork," he said, "you almost got me there shadow, but I can sense your darkness." he jumped and kicked the both of us with a mid air splits. We both fell down. I sat up rubbing my head, but had no time to react to Cameron attacking me. I put my head in front of my face (not that it would help), but the blade never reached me instead I saw Shadow Saria blocking the attack. I looked behind Cameron and the real Shadow Saria was starting to stand up.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," said the clone. The real Shadow Saria looked at me with a face that said, 'distract him'.

I realized what she was doing. She's trying to give the illusion that the clone is the real one while the actual real one sneaks an attack.

"Now is not fair, three on one?" he said. I sighed with disappointment, he figured it out. The clone and Shadow Saria were surprised. Cameron saw this and attacked the clone catching it off guard and destroyed it. That snapped Shadow Saria out of it, and she attacked. He turned and blocked, he left an opening by turning his back to me, so took advantage of it. As my sword went down his arm shot behind him and blocked. He's a lot better than I remember.

"I know what you're thinking," he said, "after being killed by you we trained day and night for this, just take a look around."

I did and saw Link was bleeding in multiple spots and Saria was bruised, Jack was untouched and Reyana had a small scratch on her cheek. The sight of my siblings hurt pissed me off.

I attacked using all of my strength. He blocked all of my attacks while laughing at me. Shadow Saria joined in with the attacks and he was busy with both hands. Then I flipped around my obsidian sword and started attacking with both swords. I could see him starting to sweat as there are three blades raining down on him. He ducks underneath our attacks and my swords clash with Shadow Saria's.

I took my swords off hers and I had to block behind me. Both of my swords clashed with both of his blades. I dismissed my swords and grabbed his head and flipped him over my shoulder and summoned the Master Sword when it finished materializing, the point was right at his neck. One false move and he was dead. I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Don't mess with this family," I said as I thrust my sword through his neck. His body turned to dust.

I turned to find everybody looking in my direction. I saw hatred in the eyes of Jack and Reyana. They both ran at me, but were intercepted by Link and Saria, who were still hurt. I pulled out my ocarina ready to play the composer's song.

They realized that they couldn't win now. Their faces showed panic at the sight of the Link and Saria blocking their way to me, who had an ocarina in his hand ready to slow down time.

They dropped to their knees and Jack laughed. I was puzzled by that. He stopped laughing, "you've pass the final test, you've shown you all are strong, you have a strong bond with each other." a dark mist flowed from the mirror, "it's been fun, see ya." Jack and Reyana exploded in a bright light. I covered my eyes. When the light was gone I opened my eyes and saw the Link didn't his cuts and Saria wasn't bruised anymore. The black mist from the mirror thickened and the light from our pendants grew brighter.

"The Darkness is calling," said Shadow Saria. I looked at her and saw she was in a trance again. I snapped her out of it and she fell backwards, "what happened?"

"I don't know you were in a trance again," I said.

"Trance?"

"Never mind we should go in the mirror now."

"You're right."

We all walked towards the mirror and the dark mist covered us, and I felt a tingling sensation. The mist cleared and I found we were in someplace familiar.

"The Temple of Time?" I said.

"Not the one you know see the difference?" said Link. I looked around and saw that the stone was weathered and the light was dimmer than usual and the light from the pendants were brighter than ever.

"That means..." I started to say.

"Yes, welcome to the darkness," confirmed Shadow Saria. Saria looked a little shaken I was about to ask what's wrong until she started running towards the temple's front.

"Saria!" I called after her. I ran after her. I followed her to a house on the edge of the town the house looked familiar but I couldn't figure out why I saw Saria inside I went inside and immediately got a splitting headache my heads went to my head as my vision flash between images and I heard Saria yelling, "Brand...ou...ay?!" it sounded like a phone call breaking up. I closed my eyes and my hearing stopped and my headache was gone. I lowered my hands and looked around I saw the same house except brighter and more well maintained.

"Saria?" I called, but no answer. I instead I heard running footsteps coming my way.

"You can't get me brother," said the voice of a little girl. I looked around and saw two blonde and blue-eyed Hylian kids running past, laughing. The boy was chasing the girl.

"Oh yeah, tag! You're 'it'" said the boy as he touched the girl. The smiles of the boy and girl were contagious and I smiled, too.

"That's enough running around the house we've got chores to do," laughed the voice of older man. I turned and saw a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes just like the kids, he had a very warm smile.

"Aw dad, but we were having fun," said the boy. The man laughed.

"We have to help clean the stable horses," he said.

"Okay," said the kids together.

"Brandon," I looked at him, "you get carry the buckets."

"Okay, dad," said the little boy. I was surprised, but that wasn't the last of the surprise, either.

"And Saria you can carry the brushes and soap," he said.

"Okay, dad," said the little girl.

I let my hands drop to my sides, and I was trying to process what happened, but my headache returned and I collapsed.

When I woke up I saw Saria, Shadow Saria and Link looking down at me.

"You're awake!" said Saria crushing me with a hug.

"What happened?" asked Link.

"I-I just s-saw dad a-and Saria and I as kids!" I said. The rest looked at each other.

I knew I saw a memory that was forgotten.

**I love scenes like that. At the same time as this chapter I've published my eighth chapter of my other fanfiction New Awakenings. Well anyways I'm out of things to except check my bio for my FB link. I'd love to see how many people enjoy my fanfics. See ya later.**


	12. The Darklings

**I'm here with chapter 12 of New Divide: Into the Darkness. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I slumped down still shocked about what had happened. A memory that was lost by magical reason suddenly appeared. Saria walked over to me and put her arm around me laid her head on my shoulder, but she was interrupted by a moaning sound coming from outside. Saria and I jumped up and looked outside expecting Re-Dead, when we looked we saw something different. We saw a smoke cloud moving along the ground. Then I realized it was in a very detailed Hylian shape.

It had glowing blue eyes, the body moved around like a Re-Dead. No, Re-Deads walk in more like they actually had a sense of direction. Another came through (this one had glowing purple eyes), and ran into the other. They exploded into a big cloud of smoke then they reformed facing totally different directions and continued to walk, walking through bushes and tree (not phased by those surprisingly).

"Those must be people who were consumed by the darkness," said Link.

"Yeah I think so too," I said.

"I'm getting tired," said Saria.

"Me too, last night and that flashback tired me out," I said still feeling sore from being smashed into that sand dune.

"I think I remember where my room is," she said and walked to the steps and ran up them. I followed her into a room with two beds. Saria looked surprised by the extra bed. I looked up at the wall above the window and saw a painting with three people. My real father (Raven), Saria (the way she looks currently), and a blonde blue eyed teenager with his arm around Saria (I assumed that was me). I felt a little lightheaded as a vision rolled in my head. I saw Saria's and my father with his hands on our shoulder. Saria was smiling at me. I saw another man in front of us standing at a canvas with a paint brush adjusting colors, "You should keep your smile on, Brandon," said a warm and pleasant voice above me. I was caught in the moment with Saria and me arms around each other with our real father's warm hands on our shoulders. Until I felt a shake and woke up from the nice dream. I felt disappointed.

Saria was above me propping me up looked at me with concern in her face, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said.

She sat back against the post of the bed looking depressed, "I saw it, too."

"Huh?" I replied.

"You both collapsed after looking at that painting," said Link, I took a long time to wake you two up. I looked out and saw the sky was almost black, before I went into the flash back it was only sunrise, now its sunset?

I yawned, "That still didn't count as sleeping apparently," I said, my eyes were feeling heavy.

Everyone agreed to go to sleep, and Saria and I went on our own beds, and Link and Shadow Saria fell asleep on a very padded quilt on the floor that thing looked so comfortable and soft).

I finally drifted to sleep. I found myself in the Sacred Realm.

"Brandon, I see you have reached the Darkness and you seem to have gain memories of your life in Hyrule," said a female voice who I remembered to be Zelda's voice.

"Hello Zelda," I said turning to look at her.

She smiles, "hello to you, too, but on to business," she said, since you are here you must find the Triforce of Wisdom and fuse it with the Master Sword to put yourself closer to revealing the Triforce Sword."

"Where would I find it?" I asked.

"So much time has passed so it escaped my memory so I think you could find a clue in the castle." the ground turned to static. Zelda was alarmed by this, "one more thing beware of the Darklings...attacks...light...let...mislead..." that was what I heard before I fell into the void.

I woke to a room filled with greenish blue light. The light came from the pendants. I saw the sun was peeking over Death Mountain. I was surprised I wasn't hungry yet, considering I haven't eaten since the morning before.

I saw a few Hylian shaped smoke puffs colliding into each other.

I heard Saria yawn, I looked over and saw her stretching. She saw me looking at her, "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Good, I got a message from Zelda," I said.

"Did she tell you where her part of the Triforce is?"

"Not specifically, she only said me might find a clue at the castle."

"Figures, that's going to be tough knowing the way Ganondorf is, that's his fortress at the moment, said Link who was just waking up.

"It is," confirmed Shadow Saria who also was waking up.

"It's kind of weird that I'm not hungry," said Link.

"I'm not sure either," I said.

"You can't in the Darkness," said Shadow Saria.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was never told I originally didn't know what food was, remember?" she said. Then I remembered the first time I ordered something to eat at the Mandolin Cafe while we were meeting. She looked at the food funny. I nodded at her showing I remembered.

"So how are we going to pull this off?" I asked.

We all thought long and hard (don't you dare say it), until Link spoke up, "I don't think sitting around here will help at all, we need to see the castle first."

"Yeah, you're right. Who knows how guarded and how much it's changed since last time I was there," said Shadow Saria.

"I agree, Ganondorf is most likely aware we are here," I said.

We walked outside. I didn't see any of those smoke people aka. Darklings (which I'm nervous about since I not sure I want to find out why (although I'm curious about what they do). I looked up and saw a Darkling walking toward us. This one was a man that had long hair and glowing blue eyes. The weird part was this one had its head bowed, so I couldn't see the face, while all the ones I've seen so far had their heads up.

It raised its head. Its hair still covered its face. I felt a shiver go down my spine for two reasons. One, was it reminded me of the Grudge. Two was the wicked smile it showed as it started walking once again. I started stepping backwards out of fear of what my over-imaginative mind had begun to think about. Then, I instinctively summoned the Master Sword. Its smile got bigger which creped me out.

Link, Saria, and Shadow Saria sensed what was going on and they stepped back, too. The Darkling exploded the same way they do when another hits them, except there's no others around. The smoke cloud surrounded us. It got really hard to breathe and I started coughing. It happened to the others, too. I dropped to my knees as I felt lightheaded from the lack of air. The cloud collected in front of Saria and the Darkling was formed. It made Saria look at its eyes. She gasped and her eyes widened. I took this as danger and adrenaline filled my veins, I got up and ran at it with the Master Sword in hand. I ignored Shadow Saria's warning.

As soon as I brought my sword down on it I caught a glimpse of its face full of surprise as the sacred blade absorbed the cloud. I dropped to my knees and saw that Saria's eyes had tears. Not tears of fear or terror, they were tears of sorrow and what I believe I saw was confirmed. I just brought a sword down on my own father.

I heard some clapping in the background along with hysterical laughter. I stood and turned and saw Shadow Link, "what a wonderful show, I gotta say I enjoyed it."

He walked toward us and readied my sword as anger welled up inside me. He laughs again, "This is my home turf you're standing in," he said, "The Darkness strengthens me."

I stepped forward with my sword touching his neck, he grins and falls backwards sinking into the ground and moved across the ground as a black spot and before I could turn around he was behind me with his sword ready to slit my throat, "I'm a lot faster now, I think I'll kill you right now."

I heard Saria yell, "You bastard!" from behind us and I hear running footsteps and a sword being drawn. All of sudden I feel the blade being taken away from my neck and I hear Saria gasp. Before I had a chance to be startled I get a blow from behind as Saria rammed into me. Saria rolls off of me. I get to my hands and knees with the air knocked out off from the combination of being tackled and having the fear of Saria was wounded by Shadow Link. I look up and see Shadow Link standing above me with a wicked smiled about to bring his sword down until he closed his eyes and lowered his sword, "somebody has requested to kill you personally and I am required by Lord Ganondorf to leave you to him," he said, "just think how strong I am now compared to your world just imagine your own Shadow's power here," then disappeared in a portal. Link who finally recovered from the smoke helped Saria up and Shadow Saria who was still shocked at what happened with the Darkling regained her senses came to make sure I was okay.

Saria declined Link and kneeled down. She still had sorrow and hatred in her eyes. I felt her sorrow a little and felt bad that I brought my sword down on our father.

We stood still in silence until a minute had passed when I spoke up I think we should go back to the house to recover and recollect ourselves that was really intense."

Everybody agreed and we went back to the house. Saria flopped on the couch and started crying. Last week when were in the hidden Sheikah Village she told me that she had regained hope from seeing that there were still people appearing from the evacuation of the Old Hyrule that Our dad was a late comer just like that girl, but all that hope was just smashed today. I felt really bad for her, so I wanted to comfort her. So I sat next to her and offered a hug. She accepted. The three of us stayed near trying to comfort her knowing (despite my flashbacks) she is the most affected of us all. Laid her head on my shoulder and changed position that she was completely lying against me and soon enough she stopped crying. Link and Shadow Saria went to bed.

"Are a little better?" I asked. No answer, "Saria?" still no answer I looked at her face and saw she was asleep. I wiped the tears off her face with a towel next to the couch and soon I drifted off to sleep.

**See you next time.**


	13. To the Castle

**I'm back. sorry about the long wait (I was distracted by writing an Original Fiction that I've called Bloodlines. Anyways here's the long awaited Chapter 13**

I woke up on the couch where I fell asleep and heard some talking in the other room. I walked into the kitchen slowly and saw the others were awake, with Saria in the corner resting her head on her knees looking depressed.

I yawned and everybody looked at me finally noticed me, everybody but Saria she still looked off into the distance.

"You're finally awake," said Link, "we tried waking you up earlier."

"Really? I never noticed," I looked at Saria again.

"We were thinking on how we would get past the Darklings," said Link.

"I have no idea, we need more info on their weaknesses," I said.

"You're right we should go out and try some stuff on them," Link said.

We all headed out outside and hid behind some bushes, until some Darklings would come by. Hiding won't help all. The first one we saw came behind me and knocked me down. Link, who was beside me, slashed at it and didn't phase it at all. It directed its attention to him then lunged at him. Link raised his shield, but it was no use. It went through him and he fell to his knees. I got up, "Link, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Shadow Saria get him inside!" I yelled to her and I charged at the creature now knowing my sword was usable against them. I sliced through it as it turned to come at me. My slice connected and the creature turned to mist, curled back, and entered my sword. Something was different this time around. I felt a little surge of pain through my right arm. I dismissed the sword and walked inside and found Link was sitting on a chair in the dining room.

"Well we found out a few things about them," I started to say, "one, no other sword, but the Master Sword can affect them but with a cost, my arm starts to hurt. Two, Shields are useless, so we have to dodge them. Three, we can't hide, they'll find us."

"That's a start," said Shadow Saria.

"Lets recover, we need to find an alternative to defeating them."

"Ah..." Shadow Saria held her head in pain, and then looked up.

"Are you okay?" Link said. Saria looked up for the first time this morning. Shadow Saria had a different light in her eyes and started muttering something. I got closer and heard her saying, "...light. The power of light scares them. They want to eliminate the light. They are weak against the light."

I stared at her a little confused. Didn't she tell us she didn't know anything about the Darklings? Her eyes went back to normal and she jumped back startled.

"Are you using that ocarina to mess with me?!" she said a little pissed off, "this isn't the time for screwing aro..." she trailed off finally noticing everyone staring at her including the one that had only been looking into her own arms all morning, "wh-what?" the rest of us looked at each other.

"We need to talk about what you just did," I said.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"You kinda told us their weakness," Link said.

"How? I don't know anything about them!" she said.

"We believe you," said Saria.

"It's just went in some kind of trance and told us, it wasn't the first time you did something similar" I continued.

Shadow Saria looked at us a little freaked, "when did these trances start?" she asked.

"When we got near the portal," I replied. She sighed and looked at us again, "I've heard about this," she started to say, "it happens to rouge shadows like me when they get close to a world they originally thrived, it causes them to get killed, and when a rouge shadow is defeated, its existence is terminated. I'm just glad that I have you guys while I'm going through this."

_There goes your trump card,_ said Rauru's voice in my head. I kinda agreed with him but what he had said pissed me off a little.

"Of course like I said when you joined us, you're part the family, we have each other's backs," I told her. She smiled at me.

"Alright let's start thinking about what she said," Link said.

"Problem...I still don't know what I said," she said.

"Sorry," I said then repeated what she said to her.

She started to think and then spoke up, "I know, don't any of you have any light based magic?"

We all formed a ball of light over our hands. The magic we all were using a beginners form, but Link's and my light were brighter than Saria's.

"Can you throw them?"

"Yeah," we all said at the same time.

"Maybe you can try that."

The rest of us looked at each other and nodded.

We set a strategy for fighting them then went outside and waited until a Darkling wondered by and attacked. I charged up a ball and shot it and it turned to mist then splashed onto the ground. It had worked.

I turned to Shadow Saria and said, "Good thinking, Shadow Saria."

"Uh...Brandon," Saria said pointing behind me. I turned and saw the Darkling rise from the black dust and lurched at me. I quickly charged a ball then shot it, stopping it a few inches away from me. I summoned the Master Sword and stab it into the ground to finish it. I stood ready for the pain as it was sucked into the blade, but the pain didn't come. I pulled the sword from the ground.

"I think I've found the solution to my pain problem when defeating them," I said. The others smiled, "maybe the light causes them to weaken where they can't cause the pain to happen," suggested Saria.

"Well I guess were ready to go invade the castle," Link said.

"Let's do it!" I said.

"That bastard is going to pay!" Saria said. Then we all started to the castle.

It was way, too easy to get in and get to Princess Zelda's roomsuggested, we all searched the room. I saw a paper sticking out from a drawer, I took it out and looked it over, and I didn't make sense of anything it said.

"Link, come here, what's this?" I asked.

"This is what we're looking for, this is in a code that Zelda and I developed to keep secrets from Ganondorf," said Link.

"Really, now that's interesting," said a voice in the doorway. We turned and saw it was Shadow Link. See? I knew it was too easy.

"Now tell me where the Triforce of Wisdom is now or else," he said.

"I have to say...no," I said and summoned the Master Sword and an obsidian sword. Shadow Link melted into the floor and appeared behind me with three clones to ward off the others. A sword was placed on my shoulder touching my neck.

"You will tell us," He said, "I have an army of Lizalfos ready to tear you apart."

"Why? You shouldn't kill me when you need the information," I said trying to buy some time to think a way to get past this.

"The information would be only convenient and if you die we won't have a threat anymore to get in our way since we still have Hyrule in our hands and it'd be easier to take that world...earth you call it?" my attempt failed badly and now I'm a little pissed off.

"Shadow Link, he's mine!" said a voice in the hall. The last enemy I wanted to see, my own shadow. I dismissed my obsidian sword, grabbed Shadow Link's sword, disarmed him, and kicked him. The fighting had started. As Shadow Link attacked me but failed as a sword came through his chest and he exploded into black mist. I turned towards the door and was welcomed with a kick in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. I had no chance to recover before I had a foot planted on the side of the head. I collapsed with vision blurring away.

"Your time is up, hero. Death is waiting with open arms just for your soul," I heard my shadow laugh as cold metal touched my neck sent shivers down my spine, "that sword is useless in the Darkness where the power of light is weakest."

My vision started to clear up and I saw the others held down by my Shadows clones. I saw Shadow Saria muttering something in her trance. Damn, she was my only hope at the moment.

"So how should I end your life, I want to make it slow and painful, I could use the magic of the Anti-Master Sword to crush your insides and leave the vitals alone so you'd die from the overwhelming pain or I should just destroy the stone ceiling and let it crush you instead it's a hard choice."

I felt the sword vibrate as magic charged through the blade but it was never released, instead I saw Shadow Saria, actually a clone who wasn't affected by the original's trance, stab him from behind. My shadow and his clones began to explode in black mist and Link, Saria, and Shadow Saria fell to their knees. I got up slowly, head throbbing with pain.

"Damn that was horrible," I said. I felt my neck and felt a little blood dripping down. I was glad he didn't go any deeper. I heard Saria cry and she ran and hugged me.

"I so glad you're okay!" she said.

"I'm glad all of us are okay," Link said.

"We should leave before anything else happens," I said. Everybody else nodded and we started out of the castle.

We entered the house and I looked at the note from Zelda, "Link, come here and tell us what this all means," I said.

"Okay," he said and took the paper from my hands and looked it over, "it says she's hidden the Triforce of Wisdom in the Temple of Time, and that you would know what to do. How did she know your name at the time?"

"The note was written before I was wiped from everyone's memory, and that would explain why she has forgotten where it was," I guessed.

"So...to the Temple of Time?" Shadow Saria said. I nodded.

We walked to the Temple of Time and walked through the Door of Time. I thought about what I could possibly do to reveal the Triforce piece. Then my headache returned and I find myself with Zelda, Rauru and Impact trapped inside some kind of magic barrier and I saw Link fighting some Lizalfos with the Master Sword in his hands so I knew it was flash back.

"Brandon! You need to use the Song of Light at the Temple of Time it will show you the way to..." Zelda said before she was interrupted when the three sages and the magic barrier shattered. Then I found myself on the floor of the Temple of Time with the other three looking at me.

"Another flashback?" asked Link.

"Exactly," I said, "it was exactly what I needed." I pulled my ocarina it of my pocket and started to play the Song of Light. When I finished light flooded into the Master Sword's chamber and swirled around until it made a thin trail into the wall, I walked towards it and the others followed but only Link and I could enter the invisible doorway.

Before I could say, something the ground gave away and we both fell. the last thing I remember before losing consciousness was seeing a forest full of dead trees and I thought, _crap, here we go again!_

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. By the way I've edited my Bio to add, "Favorite American Made TV Shows" and "Favorite Anime/Manga.**


	14. The Hidden Forest

I'm back after a LONG Writer's Block on all three of my stories. Well anyways I finally have a DS and I've added another Zelda game to my collection (Phantom Hourglass), I'll be releasing the final three chapters of New Divide: Into the Darkness all together, so I hope you enjoy the first of the final three chapters of New Divide: Into the Darkness.

I opened my eyes and sat up, and immediately felt pain flush through my body. I flinched with every move. I reached into the bag hanging by my side and found all the bottles of red potion were shattered.

"Dammit," I said. I stood up and noticed an extra weight on my back. I reached to my back and pulled the Master Sword and my obsidian sword off my back. I began to wonder how they ended up there, but I had no time. All around me Stalhounds appeared through the shadows of the dead, spider webbed trees. I readied myself for defense and waited. One jumped from behind me I turned and sliced it down with my obsidian sword. More attacked. I charged the Master Sword with magic and released it with a spin, killing the pack of Stalhounds and cut down a few trees. The pain in my body intensified. I sheathed my swords and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Link!" I called. I listened closely and heard a small shout coming from one direction. I ignored the pain I was in (like I always do) and ran in that direction.

As I ran I heard an explosion and saw a few trees fall ahead of me. When I got to the area of the explosion I saw fallen tree with smoke coming off of it and a monster I've never seen before with Scimitar type swords in each of it's four hands. It has a human like body clad in black armor with a red light shining from the chinks in the armor and visor. The helmet shape reminded me of Nightmare from Soul Caibur except with what looked to be blood splatters covering it and the black plumes that came from the back. There were dents in the armor and helmet and fresh blood on the tip of the sword in its lower right hand. I hid behind a tree hoping it wouldn't see me, but it was too late. I saw I sword coming from the side and ducked under the swing as it sliced the tree. I grabbed the Master Sword's handle and got ready to defend myself until I notice it was attacking something else I peeked over the fresh stump and saw Link attacking it. I saw blood dripping from his shoulder. I reached for my Ocarina and played the Composer's Song and ran to help him.

I attacked over and over again and with the speed and strength enhancement from the song enabled me to slice through its armor.

The battle was over in a short time. I deactivated the song and turned to Link and asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah for now what the hell were those things," he asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Those were some of the creatures I have placed here to protect the Triforce," said a female voice. A light filled the area and Link and I turned to see Princess Zelda floating.

"Princess?"

"No, I am a copy sent to give you instructions," she said.

"First I have a question, what happened to the others," I asked.

"They are waiting for you in the temple for your return. Only the heroes chosen by the goddesses can be here."

"Okay…what do we need to do?" Link asked.

"You must go to underground shrine located deep within this forest."

"How do we find that?"

"The mark of the hero shall lead you." As if on que my hand started burning. I looked at it and found that my Triforce mark was pulsing. I looked at Link who had the same thing happening to him as well.

"What is this supposed to d...?" I started to say be fore I noticed she was gone and my pain had disappeared and Link's shoulder stopped bleeding.

"Hey, look at this," said Link. I look at him and notice as he moves his hand around the pulsing becomes stronger or fainter. I raise my hand as well and find that my mark is doing the same thing. We found that a certain spot is stronger. We both had an understanding that we needed to go that way. We began to walk until we reached a large temple.

"Whoa," I said seeing the crumbling building.

"Shall we go?" asked Link. I nodded and we both walked in. Inside we saw fallen pillars and heard faint cracking as if the place wanted to collapse but something was preventing it. There was a crooked door on the other side.

"Let's go," I said and walked towards the door. I grabbed the door handle and opened it to reveal a room that descended into darkness. Link and I saw the torches by the door and descended down the stairs curling around the pit.

After a few minutes Keese started to appear Link and I dismissed them quickly and continued down the stairs. Keese appeared every once in a while and started to annoy me, but we eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs. A brick gave out on me and torches circling the bottom lit up revealing a statue of a dragon skeleton. As we got closer it's eyes lit up and cracks formed in the stone. The stone fell off like shedding skin, revealing a real dragon skeleton underneath with bloodstained bones and rotting flesh with scales hanging on the bones. I pulled my sword from it's sheathe the dragon hesitated at the sight of the Master Sword. Link pulled his sword out and charged. The dragon responded and slashed at us with its claws. We managed to avoid them and I charged at it with the Master Sword. It didn't affect it. I stood back to look for weaknesses and I saw a glowing gem on its back. I figured that its what is giving the dragon life.

"Link distract it from the front I want to try something," I called.

"Hurry up," he replied. I went behind the dragon and tried going after the gem but the dragon used its flightless wings to swat me aside (I actually wished the dragon still had the webbing on its wings, it might've hurt less).

I stood back up realizing the sharp pain in my hips.

"Brandon, are you okay?" Link shouted.

"Yeah I'm okay just a little pain," I said. I looked around the area for something to use in our advantage. I seen the pillars around the room and noticed that they were wooden. I saw the dragon was directly in between a pair and decided that using the hookshot would work in this situation.

"Link, keep the dragon in place I have an idea!" I called.

"I'll try."

I pulled the hookshot out and aimed at the top of the pillar and fired. As the hook released the wood I pushed off the pillar to go up so I had time to fire the hookshot again before I fell. I fired and let go while I was above the dragon and pulled out my sword thus stabbing into the gem. I heard the hookshot fall to the ground before the dragon started to move around to shake me off. It flapped its wings but without the webbing it couldn't fly.

The only thing that it was doing was breaking the gem more. I held on until the dragon lost all strength and collapsed. I pulled the Master Sword out as the gem shattered.

Link tossed me the hookshot, "a path just opened up shall we go?"

"Yeah." I ignored the pain caused by the battle and moved on with the temple.

We found ourselves in a huge room that looked like a church of some sort with rows of seats in front of an alter, stained glass windows depicted scenes from Hyrule's history including one of the guardian deity Hylia and the fight with the ancient demon lord in the front. Under them on the alter was a podium that had a golden light emanating from it. Link and I walked to it and on the podium was the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Well now it's time to fuse it with the Master Sword and we'll be on our way, correct?" Link said.

"Exactly," I reached for the Triforce but a black streak took it before I did. I looked to the direction the streak went and saw a little figure holding the Triforce of Wisdom it made weird sounds then transformed into a human female shape. When it finished I noticed it had no eyes. It wore a cloth with the Hylian Royal Crest over its mouth. It had black clothes covering its body with gold lines running through the fabric and the Triforce of Wisdom as a necklace around her neck. She spoke, "Welcome Heroes of Light and Time." She pulled twin swords from her back and positioned herself to attack.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," I said sarcastically as she thrust her swords at me. I dodged the attack and pulled the Master Sword and an obsidian sword from my back and attacked. She blocked my attack as Link charged at her. She moved back at the last second forcing me to block Link's attack.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled off.

I saw her in my peripheral vision and pushed Link while falling back myself as her blades came close to slicing us. The two of us rolled backwards as we hit the ground and stood up. She came around for another attack. I tossed him my obsidian sword, "block her," Link understood and blocked both of her swords as I grabbed the Triforce of Wisdom and pulled it off of her. She backed off and bowed.

"As expected from the heroes," she said, "I will take my leave, you'll be transported back to the Temple of Time when the Triforce is fused." She then vanished.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," answered Link.

My hand tingled the way it had for the Triforce of Courage. The Master Sword started to shake and pulled away from me, as did the Triforce of Wisdom. I shielded my eyes knowing what was to come. As the light faded the bottom left piece of the design on the Master Sword glowed. Another bright light filled the room and we covered our eyes again.

When it came time to be able to open them, we were on the floor of the Temple of Time.

"Brandon? Link?" I heard a voice.

"Yeah we're here," I replied. I stood up a little dizzy from the light. The tackle hug from Saria didn't help.

"We were worried about what happened to you two," said Saria.

"We're fine," Link said.

"And look," I summoned the Master Sword which now had two points glowing.

"That's great!" Saria said.

"So how are we going to sneak into the castle?" asked Shadow Saria.

"We don't know, yet" I replied, "isn't there a secret entrance or something?"

"We could go to the Knight's town outpost for a map of the castle," said Saria. I was about to ask why she didn't mention this sooner, but then I remembered the state she was in when we were trying to plan so I let it go.

"We should go see this outpost so we can get the map," I announced.

We all headed out to the outside of town to the outpost and found Stalfos guarding it.

"I've got this," said Saria. She lit a bomb and rolled it in front of the two Stalfos by the door. A Stalfos noticed it but it was too late as the bomb detonated scattering their bones. The four of us ran to the door and as three Lizalfos came out, we blocked their path and killed them.

"They don't have this place guarded very well," I said, "let's find this map before other's arrive." We searched for a while and finally found the map.

"This shows everything," I said admiring the detailed sketches of the castle.

"We'll be taking this underground path from the defense force's quarters," Saria said. We all agreed.

"Okay we'll need to get supplies from father's house," Link said.

"That's a good idea," said Shadow Saria.

Saria rolled up the map and we headed to the house. We picked up supplies and left again to the defense force's quarters to find the underground path.

We searched the building and found a stairwell leading underground. We went inside as our pendants illuminated the path.

"Well here's our way in," I said.

"Let's go," Link announced as we all started down the path.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	15. The Final Battle Part 1

**Welcome to the Semi-Final chapter of the New Divide series and the final battle. Anyways please enjoy The Finale Part 1: Ganondorf.**

"Wake up," I heard. I opened my eyes to a bright light. My eyes adjusted and I saw Saria hovering over me. I sat up and yawned grateful for the rest right before our siege on the castle. I looked over to my side and saw the door that leads into the castle.

"I hope you slept well," Link said.

"I hope we all did," said Saria handing me some jerky for energy.

"We'll need it," I replied.

"So what's the plan after going in?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf would be in the throne room like usual," Shadow Saria said.

"Luckily this path led us close to the throne room," said Saria.

"So all we have to do is go in there and confront him?" I asked.

"Not exactly," said Shadow Saria, "he has Darknuts guarding the throne room doors."

"We'll be ready, correct?" I asked taking another bite of jerky.

"Correct. I do have my clones that can overwhelm them."

"Well let's go," I said after all the Jerky was finished.

Link looked through the door and signaled that it's clear. We all followed silently, weapons ready. Link led us to the throne room doors, which had the Darknut guards. Shadow Saria sent her clones after them and after they had been destroyed we ran into the throne room.

"Welcome heroes, I see you have come to accept your demise," a booming voice called. Ganondorf with his eyes filled with a dark fire stood up from the throne smiling.

"Nope I don't think we are," I said casually, "We're actually here for that," I indicated the Triforce piece engraved in his glove.

"I must point out that I'm not willing to give up my Triforce piece," He replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He raised an eyebrow, "hmm?"

"It wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

He grunted at me, "you seem confident, boy, let's see how you fare against me with out interruptions." As if on cue Shadow Link and my own Shadow appeared.

"Keep our party guests busy, but don't kill them just yet, I'll do that myself once I'm finished," he said and the two Shadows melted to the ground and went for the others. And I charged at Ganondorf. He created a barrier around himself and charged an energy ball. I readied myself as he released it. I hit back to him getting closer to him after each deflect until it hit him and disabled his shield. I began to charge the Master Sword with energy, as he was busy recovering. As soon as I was finished I released it with a word, "Shockwave." The blast knocked me back as Ganondorf suffered a direct attack.

"Brandon!" Saria called out to me with concern. I got back up and looked at Ganondorf who was kneeling.

"I underestimated you, boy, but know this, I won't hold back anymore," He said. He then began to emanate powerful bursts of energy. He landed on the ground and pulled out a white sword. I summoned my obsidian sword and readied myself. He dissipated into a cloud of smoke. I looked around keeping my guard and flipped the Master Sword backwards for better defense and kept my guard. I heard a grunt from my left I turned and found Ganondorf swinging with a strong strike. I raised my swords to defend, but the attack blew me back and I fell to the ground. Ganondorf stood above me preventing me to stand up. He raised his sword.

"Your wish is granted," he said as he brought his sword down, but was stopped. An arrow fell onto my chest and I heard the sword clatter beside me. I look over and see Saria with a bow and my shadow melting into smoke. I look behind her as Shadow Link slams the pommel of his sword against her head.

"Saria!" I yell. I noticed that she was the last one standing while the rest were unconscious. I felt a rage rush through me.

I stood up as Ganondorf is still recovering from the recoil of the arrow. I thrust my sword into Shadow Link and he dissipates into smoke.

"Let's finish this," I said as I turned and walked to Ganondorf who picked his sword up. Ganondorf swung at me and I didn't dare block, instead I dismissed the Master Sword and I ducked under his attack. I swung my arm at him, summoning the Master Sword in mid-swing and dismissed it again. The swing connected as blood leaked from his side He swung again I dodged and kicked his hand hoping he'd drop his sword but failed. Instead he kept his grip and swung at me again. I ducked under his attack and thrust my arm to him while summoning the Master Sword and connected. He stumbled back and threw a punch at me and fell to the ground.

I took a deep breath and I looked at the Triforce of Power embedded in his glove I reached down to grab it out of his glove. As I touched it I felt a surge of strength flow through me. The Master Sword vibrated in my hand reacting to the power of the Triforce. I covered my eyes realizing what happens next and waited until the light was gone.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in front of a shrine and a pedestal. I looked around and saw a statue of the Royal crest and three female figures that represented the goddesses floating around the Triforce.

"_O, Hero who possesses the symbol of our power. Place the Sword of Evil's Bane into the stone and play the Song of Light to awaken the Forgotten Blade," _said an echoing voice. I gripped the Master Sword in front of me, lifted it and thrust it into the pedestal. I pulled the ocarina from my pocket and played the Song of Light.

Light formed in cracks among the ground traveling the sword. The Triforce mark of the sword glowed brightly and it slowly rose from the pedestal. I floated in front of me and started to split into two. The room shattered revealing the throne room of the castle. In front of me embedded in the ground were the Master Sword and a sword with a similar shape but different coloring. The handle was golden with some blue and it had a chain hanging off the pommel with a pendant that had the Royal Crest.

I lifted both swords from the ground but dropped the Master Sword as it burned my hand. I realized why, it fulfilled its role for the Hero of Light so it must go back to the rightful wielder, the Hero of Time.

I looked to the others who were still on the ground. I looked through the bags for Red Potions and found four. I put it into their mouths and they woke up a little.

"Are you okay?" asked Saria.

I nodded, "thanks for saving me then.

"Did you get it?" asked Link. I showed him my new sword and he sighed with relief and stood, "Is that the Master Sword? I thought the Triforce Sword was a form of it."

"Well it's waiting for you," I said raising my burnt hand to show him. He walked over and picked up the sword.

"It feels great to have it ba…" he was frozen still before he could finish.

"Link?" I asked. After looking at the others for a few moments I noticed, they weren't frozen but slowed down. I looked around the room in expectance and in a corner I saw a creepy looking mirror. I walked over to it in suspicion. As I got close a hand came out and gripped my throat and out of the mirror came my shadow. He was breathing heavily as he came out.

He started to laugh, "I have my chance now without anyone to interfere with my goals." He laughed more squeezing tighter. I kicked the mirror thus cracking it. He explodes into smoke. I lifted my sword and stabbed through the mirror and charged it up with magic and blasted a shockwave that made the mirror shatter.

I sighed with relief knowing that I had destroyed the Shadow Mirror, but my relief was cut short when I noticed time was still slow.

"You were too late I'm already released from that prison and now I will bring you to your death," my shadow's voice said behind me I turned and looked. He was standing across the room ready for battle. I summoned my obsidian sword and prepared myself. I knew this was going to be the final battle before I go home.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review (Grammar Nazis welcomed).**


	16. The Final Battle Part 2

Welcome to the final chapter of New Divide. I have been waiting for this moment for years and I am excited to finally finish this series. Please enjoy the chapter.

_Saria, Shadow Saria, Link, Erin I promise I'll survive this battle,_ I promised in my mind as my shadow and I charged at each other. His attack came first. I slid under his horizontal attack, turned and kicked his leg followed with a downward slice with the Triforce Sword. He blocked and kicked my legs from under me and brought his sword down on me. I rolled out of the way. I kicked at his head only to meet the flat side of his blade. I flipped my obsidian sword forward and kept the momentum of my kick and slashed him. Metal rang as the swords met. I jumped back flipping my swords backwards for defense as he came at me at all angles. I effortlessly blocked all of them and thrusted the pommel of the obsidian sword into his chest. He fell backwards but caught himself as he held the spot I hit. I flipped the Triforce Sword forward and slashed before he could recover, but failed as he blocks my attack. I followed my attack with one from my obsidian sword only to be blocked again.

I noticed he was starting to attack again so I flipped my swords back and weaved through his jabs, parried away his slashes and made a jab with the pommel of my obsidian sword to his head. He bent backwards to avoid it and kicked my arm causing me to drop my sword. He started slashing at me, but I rolled to retrieve my sword and stabbed his leg. He kneeled down but stood back up only to be welcomed back with a kick to the head. He landed on the ground once again with a black liquid leaking down his face. It was the blood of the shadows.

"It won't be defeated that easily," he said rising slowly.

He charged at me again. I sidestepped away but he swung his sword backwards so I had to react fast. I bent downwards avoiding his attack and kicked backwards. His leg gave out and I stood back up aiming the Triforce Sword at his neck.

"I think this is the end," I said ready to thrust my sword through his neck. I put my weight on to the sword, but he melted into the ground. I pulled my sword from the ground and watched the shadow move across the ground. He jumped out of the ground and slashed at me but I placed my swords to block him. He thrust at me, but I avoided and made a thrust of my own. He tried to avoid it and I hit his hilt instead. I took advantage of the situation and made a movement with my wrist to disarm him of his primary sword and thrust my sword through his chest. I had successfully stabbed him.

He started to dissipate slowly.

"This isn't the end of the Shadow tribe. We're close to 'them' now," he said as he thrust his sword through me. pain went straight through my body and my legs gave out, "as for you, good-bye." He finally disappeared as time went back to normal.

"Brandon," I heard Saria scream.

"Damn it, NO!" yelled Link.

Shadow Saria caught me as I was about to fall over, Saria ran to me with the forth bottle of Red Potion with tears in her eyes. Link took me from Shadow Saria and Saria put the bottle to my mouth. I drank the whole bottle and felt the pain subside and the wound tingle a bit but it didn't close completely.

"I-it-it's not strong enough," I heard Saria panic before losing consciousness. I found my self in the Temple of Light. Rauru stood in front of me.

"You did well, boy. We are now free," he said. A female figure came from behind him.

"And you freed those of the Desert of the Lost, they have finally found their way to New Hyrule," said Zelda.

"Now you must return," said another voice, Impa. I felt like I was falling into darkness.

I opened my eyes and felt two weights on my sides.

"Saria and…Erin?!" I said looking at the two girls laying on me. I woke them up and they both tackled me in a hug.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Back in New Hyrule," answered Saria.

"Don't ask how I got here it confuses me too. One moment I was at home and I instantly came here to find you wounded. How could you let yourself get wounded like that?!" Erin said as tears came to her eyes, "It worried me so much."

I grinned lightly, "sorry."

Link came upstairs with Shadow Saria who both smiled.

"You're awake," said Link.

"I'm glad you're okay," Shadow Saria said.

"We should get a new bandage on you," Saria said. She went to my back and untied the bandages and unwrapped the bloody bandages.

"We couldn't get any more potions since the doctor said they wouldn't work further than the first one," Link told me.

"This may hurt a bit," Saria said peeking around my head.

"What do you-AHHH!" I said as she ripped the bandages from the dry blood. I prepared for the second time but when she got fresh bandages that was a pain in the ass.

"At least can live like a normal family now right?" asked Erin.

"yeah I guess so," I said but the words of my shadow worried me. What did he mean they'll be back, and who are the 'them' he was talking about? I guess I'll let it slip from my mind and enjoy the normal life with my brother and sisters.

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the story. Please review and I'll see you all again for No More Sorrow: Blood of the Heroes coming soon.**


End file.
